He Stole My Heart
by Momolovesanime
Summary: The Surgeon of Death is collecting hearts to send to the navy so that he can earn his title as Warlord. Except the only person who dares to fight back is a weak girl named Kamiko. She is taken prisoner on the yellow submarine and little does she know, she'll end up falling for the beautiful man who might even have feelings for her as well. The only problem is... She's engaged!
1. The Surgeon of Death

"Damn that Trafalgar Law!" I screamed. "Put another one up!"

One of my subordinates put up another practice dummy and said, "Yes, Captain!"

"Spikey Pistol!" I yelled, making a gun from my hand and shooting out barbed wire from my finger, completely going through the dummy. My Devil Fruit ability from the Sharp-Sharp Fruit was creating barbed wire from my body.

"Good shot, Captain!" he said.

I growled in wrath and looked to my navigator, Marina. "Marina, where are they now?"

Marina had eaten the Track-Track Fruit and became a Radar Woman. She was my best friend and most crucial member of my crew.

"About six thousand kilometers south-west of our location, submerged about three thousand kilometers," she said, pulling up one of her sea charts. She pointed to the location with one finger and pushed up her glasses with another.

I slammed my fist on the table and said, "We're going after them, right now."

"But Captain!" my first mate and fiancé, Crow, exclaimed. Marina, him and I were the founding members of the Spike Pirates. "If we face them again, we'll take even more causalities than last time! I don't think this is a good idea at all. We shouldn't go after them if we can't win."

"Trafalgar does have a higher bounty than you," Marina added. "It will most assuredly result in a loss."

"I don't give a damn how high his bounty is," I said. "We're going after them."

"Captain…" Crow complained.

"Crow, one more word out of you and I will squeeze your brain so hard, it'll implode," I snapped.

He shut up immediately.

"Good," I said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we're going to lose," Marina said, being the blunt pessimist as always.

"I can't just not have a heart for the rest of my life!" I yelled. "Don't you get that? He stole my _heart_! _My_ heart! When I see him… Oh… I'm going to make him pay for this!" I gritted my teeth in rage as I slammed my first into my other hand.

Crow opened his mouth to protest, but I glared at him menacingly to make him shut up.

"Marina, set a course for the Heart Pirate's ship," I said. "Crow, inform the crew. We're going to need to put up one helluva fight for this one."

* * *

**[Four Days Earlier…]**

"Captain!" Crow screamed, bursting into our room aboard our ship, the _North Spearhead_.

I woke up with a start and sprung out of bed. "What's wrong?!"

Then he said the three words all captains dreaded to hear.

"We're under attack!" he yelled.

I shuffled out of my room with only a tank top and pajama pants on, shouting orders at everyone.

"Get the cannons ready!" I yelled. "Crow, watch over the snipers!"

"Aye, Captain!" he saluted, running off towards the cannons.

I looked around and wondered where the enemy was. There was no boat in sight.

All of a sudden, there was a large boom as the _North Spearhead_ gave a huge jolt. I hung onto the railing nearby to stay standing.

What the fuck could've made a metal ship move?! I thought.

Our ship was in fact made out of metal and wood, powered by sails and steam. The steam was for when the wind wasn't very cooperative.

"We've been hit! We've been hit!" someone yelled.

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath. "Shipwright squadron, hurry to the crash site!"

"On it!" I heard them say.

I rushed back into my room to put on clothes and get ready for battle. With my weapon I called Prickly Pear, a large spiked ball attached to my barbed wire, I headed out for war.

"Room!" someone I didn't recognize yelled on my deck.

I looked down at the man and finally saw their ship. It was a yellow submarine!

_So that's how they came in unnoticed…_ I thought.

By the time I blinked, I saw some of my men's bodies get split apart and then rearranged. Whatever this man's horrible ability was, it didn't bode well for me and my crew.

I jumped over the railing as soon as I could to face the man in front of me. "Back up," I yelled. "We need back up in here right now!"

The man stopped toying with my men and looked over to me with a smug grin on his face.

"You must be the one I'm after…" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked, setting a barbed wire trap while he didn't notice.

"Captain of the Heart Pirates," he said, "Trafalgar Law."

"What do you want from us?" I asked, still buying time.

"Only one thing," he said. "It's small, really."

"What is it, then?" I asked.

"Your heart, Nori Kamiko-ya," he said. "Shambles!"

He moved his hand towards me. I felt this weird sensation in my chest. Then, before I knew it, I was passed out on the floor.

* * *

**[Back to present day…]**

I punched the head off one of the dummies, still incredibly angry at Trafalgar Law.

"Kamiko," Marina said. "You need to calm down."

"I'll calm down when I have my heart back," I said.

"She's right…" Crow added. "If you go into this fight in your state, you'll never win."

"I don't fucking care to be honest," I said dryly.

Crow bit his lip and started cracking his fingers nervously. The sound gave me goose bumps.

"Cut that out, will you?" I asked.

"Sorry…" he said, stopping.

"I know I can't stop you from doing this, but please reconsider. Trafalgar's bounty is almost twice yours," Marina said. "You will surely die by his hands if you fight."

"Listen to her!" Crow pleaded, taking my hands in his. "Please, Kamiko. Don't."

I looked away, determined in my quest. "I have to get my heart back," I said.

Marina sighed. "If that's what you decide…" she said.

"We're going with you," Crow said. His black eyes looked silver as they beamed towards me.

"Hell no," I rejected completely.

"You can't stop us," Marina said, pushing up her glasses intimidatingly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "As your captain, I order you not to come with me."

"And as your fiancé and friends, we can't allow you to do this alone," Crow said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. He was the most caring individual I'd ever met in my life. I'd melt if I looked him in the eyes.

"No," I said. "I can't allow you to come with me."

"Captain-"

"Get out," I ordered, biting my lip.

Marina left our room hesitantly.

"Kamiko…" Crow said, embracing me tightly.

I pushed him away and said, "I need some time to think."

He nodded and said, "Alright."

I slumped onto my bed and stared at the metal ceiling. I couldn't allow them to come with me. That was a no-brainer. If something happened and I couldn't protect them, how could I live with myself?

I needed to retrieve my heart alone.

I sat up and looked into the mirror. My long and wavy, dark brown hair with the tips dyed red in my signature pulled-over-to-one-side look, emerald eyes and freckled skin reflected into my eyes.

"Alone," I said to myself. "Or not at all."

* * *

I picked up Prickly Pear the next morning after I'd gotten ready for the day and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

My small crew of twenty (I used to have about forty as of five days ago…) was already sitting at the large table digging into their food.

"Good morning, Captain Kamiko!" they all greeted.

"'Mornin," I said. One of the cooks got up to pass me a plate of waffles and sausages. I thanked him and started cutting up a piece of sausage. "Marina, how far away are we from their ship?"

"We'll reach their location by nightfall," she replied.

"Captain, I hear you're going to retrieve your heart alone?" one of my subordinates asked. "Is that true?"

I nodded. "Don't get any ideas. I'm doing this alone." I looked specially to Crow. "Got that?"

Crow blushed out of embarrassment and looked to the table in shame.

"We have faith in you, Captain!" one started cheering.

"Yeah!"

I smiled. If my heart was in my body, it would be warm with love for my comrades.

Crow squirmed in his seat. It looked like he wanted to say something.

"Crow?" I asked. "Something wrong?"

"Kamiko…" he said. When he finally looked up at me, he smiled and said, "I know you're going to get it back. So be safe, alright?"

I smirked, loving how he finally got on board with my decisions. "Always," I said, taking a bite of my sausage.

I spent most of the day coming up with a strategy for getting my heart back. Marina, being the most useful woman on the planet, put a tracker on me (more specifically my heart) and drew up a map of the Heart Pirate's submarine. She marked the spot where my heart was being kept. I tucked the paper in my pocket for safe keeping.

Crow, Marina and I figured that it would be easiest to intrude when they weren't submerged, obviously. But the problem stood: how could I infiltrate without being seen? Surely they wouldn't surface with an enemy ship waiting nearby?

But that's where Marina came in yet again. She was a Radar Woman after all. She could erase our ship off of their radar if need be.

Crow still worried about the potential of me being caught. Trafalgar was the Surgeon of Death. Who knows what he'd do to me if I was caught?

I put that in the back of my mind, trying to think on the positive side of things.

As the sun began it's decent, Marina's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're surfacing!" she said.

"They must be anchoring for the night!" Crow said, excitedly.

I smiled maliciously. "Great," I said, clenching my fists with eagerness. "Get the life boat ready!" I yelled.

Our ship couldn't possibly approach theirs. It was far too big and would be spotted easily. I'd have to row my way there to get my heart back.

"All set, Captain!" one of my subordinates said.

"Thank you," I said, walking over to him. "Now we wait."

* * *

My whole crew came out to see me off. It was almost dark, but the orangey sky still fought off the purple coming to overtake it.

I put my hands on my hips and smiled, saying I'd be back soon.

"You got this, Captain," they cheered.

I nodded and said, "But in all seriousness…" I paused and bit my lip. "If… If something happens and I'm not back by the morning, don't come looking for me."

"That is the one order we will never agree too," Crow said. "If you're not back by morning, we're storming the place."

"Hell yeah!" the rest of my crew cheered.

I smiled, amused at their loyalty. "You guys…" I said. "Don't get yourselves killed for my sake."

"You're our captain, Kamiko," Marina said. "It's what we do."

I nodded and said, "I'll kill you if you die, remember that."

They all laughed.

"I'll be back," I said. "You're in charge until I get back, Crow."

He smiled at me nervously.

"K-Kamiko…" he said, taking my hand as I hopped into the life boat with Prickly Pear.

"Hm?" I asked.

He pulled me back on deck and kissed me all in one motion.

"Come back, alright?" he asked, pulling away.

I smiled and said, "Always."

Marina and the rest of the crew waved back at me as Crow lowered me into the water while we locked eyes as I descended.

I took a deep breath as I started rowing in the direction of the yellow submarine. I didn't bother looking back to say goodbye to my crew because I knew I'd return soon.

I rowed up towards the back side of the submarine as quietly as I could while fighting against the ocean's waves and snuck on successfully.

I dug out the map of the sub and began studying it.

_Take a left, keep straight, another left, down the stairs… _I thought. _That's as far as I'll go until I check again._

I stood up from my crouched position and flattened myself against the cold, metal wall of the submarine. I closed my eyes, tuning in to the noises around me. There were no footsteps around me, only waves. I crept around the side and tiptoed closer towards the deck.

My heart was literally beating out of my chest. But all joking aside… Even though I couldn't feel it, I knew it was probably going crazy.

I poked my head around the corner and saw no one standing guard on the deck. Thankfully the door to the inside was unlocked and I walked in without hesitation. I descended down the steps and checked the map again. When I figured out what route I needed to take, I stuffed it back in my pocket and began moving stealthily yet again.

I wasn't very far down the cold, dark corridor when I heard footsteps behind me.

_Shit! _I thought.

I looked around and found nothing I could hide in. Seeing I had no other option, I turned myself completely into barbed wire. I dearly hoped no one would think it was suspicious.

As I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to me, they faded away. I'd freaked out over nothing!

A huge weight was lifted off of my chest as I waited a couple more seconds before turning back into a human. I swallowed nervously and bit my lip.

_I need to be careful…_ I thought.

I took the first right I came across, like the map had directed me to do, and continued on.

I was very close to the _X_ on my map with I heard more footsteps in front of me. I froze completely, thinking the same thing would happen like last time. As I waited for the footsteps to fade, they didn't. The footsteps kept getting closer… and closer… and closer…

The corridor had a perpendicular cross way and the footsteps were coming from the other hallway that intersected the one I was currently in. My breathing completely stopped as a figure emerged from the cold, shadowy hallway.

I didn't move a muscle, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't notice me.

A pair of spotted blue jeans appeared from around the corner.

Of all people, why did I have to run into him?

_Trafalgar…_ I thought.

I didn't dare to move a muscle or even breathe in front of him. Luckily, the intersection wasn't that close to where I currently stood.

He was about halfway down the hall when I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world because he still hadn't noticed me.

But he was a third of the way down the hallway when he made eye contact with me.

_Fuck!_ I thought.

A smirk appeared on his face as he raised one of his hands and said, "Room."

A blue haze surrounded the two of us.

I started sprinting in the other direction, but he appeared directly in front of me. I fell over in surprise, also because I didn't want to run into him.

I saw the word DEATH tattooed on both sets of his fingers and gulped. He kneeled down so that he was eye-level with me. I looked into his brilliant yellow eyes with regret and fear plastered all over my face.

He just smirked with an intent stare directed at me as he said, "What the hell are you doing on my ship?"

"I'm here for my heart," I said, trying to sound brave and failing miserably.

His strong hands picked me up by the throat as the blue haze disappeared.

"That's funny…" he said. "No one's ever tried to steal my possessions before."

I tried to pry his hands off me, but he was too strong. I even turned my fingers to barbed wire to try to peel him off of me. It didn't seem to faze him as I stuck the spikes into his skin.

"It's my heart!" I struggled to say. He was crushing my windpipe and would continue if I didn't do something.

"And I took it," he said, still smirking condescendingly. "Now it's mine."

"Give it back… and I'll leave!" I gasped.

"I don't like it when weaklings order me around," he said. "You know… You'd make a nice cadaver to experiment on."

My eyes widened in fright.

He threw me up against the metal wall, but I turned my back into barbed wire to absorb the shock. I picked up Prickly Pear and swung it towards him.

Despite his hand already bleeding, he stopped my attack with the same hand and pulled on the chain. I flew into his other hand's iron grasp again as he threw my weapon to the ground. He squeezed even tighter on my windpipe, almost completely cutting off my air supply. His practiced hands knew exactly where it would be most effective. It was enough to keep me alive, but not for long.

"Walk with me," he said, still holding me by the throat as he walked down the corridor.

"L-let me go!" I managed to say.

His smile dropped as he squeezed tighter for a split second, causing me to gag. "Don't waste your breath. You'll need it."

It seemed like he was walking as slow as possible to wherever we were going, or maybe that was just his natural pace. I wondered how long he could continue holding me up like this…

I heard the goose-bump-inducing sound of a large metal door creaking open as we arrived at an unknown destination. He walked in casually and locked the door behind him.

Finally, he let go of me and I slid to the ground, gasping for air.

"Nori Kamiko-ya," he said. "Stand up."

I continued wheezing and coughing on the floor, desperate for more air.

"I won't say it again, Nori-ya," he said with an evil aura appearing from nowhere.

I struggled to stand up, trying to be obedient.

"Room," he said as the blue haze appeared again.

I finally looked around and gasped. We were in an operating room, full of medical equipment. This was definitely the worst-case scenario…

He motioned something with his fingers and four cuffs situated themselves on each of the corners on a nearby operation table.

While I watched that, I heard a snap and looked over to see he had put on gloves. He also was sucking up suspicious liquid into the syringe he was now carrying.

He smirked, clearly enjoying this, and said, "This is some anesthetic. It's powerful enough to knock you out for several hours."

My feet trembled beneath me as I took a step back.

"W-what are you going to do to me…?" I asked, completely terrified.

"Nothing yet," he said. "But after you wake up, the fun will begin."

I looked around for any hope of escape, but nothing could help me now. This was his domain as a doctor, and I was firsst in line to be his guinea pig.

He started walking closer to me with the syringe in hand and a menacing smirk.

"No…" I said. "Please, I'll do anything! I'll leave right now and you'll never see me again, I swear!"

"Where would the fun in that be?" he asked heartlessly. "We're going to have so much fun together. It'll be to _die_ for."

He grabbed my elbow joint and pulled me closer to him, sticking the syringe into one of my veins and injecting the liquid into my blood stream with a sadistic smile on his face.

The last thing I saw was his yellow eyes looming over me as I began to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	2. Annihilation

I felt something wet splash over my face as I opened the heavy eyelids I possessed. I tried to move my head, but it seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. I even tried to move my hand to rub my eyes, but I couldn't. Confused, I looked to both my sides and saw my wrists in bonds. My feet were bound, too.

Realizing where I was, I started panicking and looked around the operating room frantically.

"Good morning," said a condescending voice from far away. "Well, it is for me, not you."

I struggled to get out of the bonds that held me to the operation table, but it was no use.

"Those are Sea Prism Stone bonds," he said. "You can't escape."

"Trafalgar…" I hissed.

I heard a small click and the brightest light I had ever seen switched on above me. I got the worst headache from the fluorescent light and looked away as the anesthetic continued to wear off.

"How old are you?" he asked, finally coming into my field of vision. He was beginning to put on gloves and a surgical mask.

I was horribly offended at his question. "Why the fuck should I tell you?" I asked angrily.

He chuckled and said, "I'm not being rude, Nori-ya. I'm asking so I can put it down for your autopsy."

_That's even better…_ I thought sarcastically.

"Twelve," I said with a serious face.

He didn't look amused. I saw a gloved finger reach down right above my throat. "What is your age?" he asked again, threateningly.

"I told you, I'm twelve."

He jammed his finger into my Adam's apple without mercy. I coughed relentlessly, trying to regain my breath, but he didn't take it off until I was sure I was about to suffocate.

"How old are you?" he asked again.

"T… T-twenty one…" I replied truthfully, regaining my breath.

"Thank you," he said, scribbling that down on a clipboard. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" He put his surgical mask on properly.

"What are you going to do to me…?" I asked, not sure if I even wanted to know.

I saw his yellow eyes come closer to me as he removed the surgical mask to reveal a smirk.

"I'm going to dissect you… alive," he said creepily.

Terror washed through my body as I looked at him with horrified eyes.

"But you won't die from loss of blood," he said. "I'm too skilled to let you die so easily. No… You'll die from the loss of all your major internal organs."

"No…" I said in a small voice.

"First, I'll start with the ones you don't need, like the gallbladder or the appendix and slowly work my way up to your brain," he said. "But you'll be dead before I can finish."

"No, please…" I begged. "Please, don't!"

I heard him pick up something metal. "If you're lucky, the pain will knock you out before you die," he said. "But only if you're lucky."

I looked at him with hazy vision because I kept crying uncontrollably. I was going to die in probably the most twisted and painful way possible. I saw him start cutting open my shirt with a pair of sharp scissors. I desperately struggled to get out of the bonds, not wanting him to go any further.

With my most of my torso exposed, he set the scissors aside and took a scalpel.

"We had some very familiar visitors this morning," he said.

_Is he… Is he trying to make conversation while he brutally murders me…?_

"Your crew," he continued.

Something cold and metal was place at the end of my sternum.

I bit my lip to try and drown out the pain I was about to experience.

As the blade punctured through my skin, he dragged it towards him and sliced completely through skin and muscle.

I shrieked in pain and cried even harder.

"S-stop…" I begged. "Please, no more…!"

"We took care of over half of them and the other half took off running," he said, talking casually.

Despite a hole being created in my stomach, I began to wonder how long I had been unconscious after he gave me the anesthetic.

He cut two more lines perpendicular to the first, one at the top, and one at the bottom so he could see my insides more clearly. I screamed and shrieked continuously while he kept cutting.

He probably didn't even care or notice that I was still awake. He'd probably done this many more times to people like me. I just wished it would be over soon.

"Just kill me…" I pleaded as tears streamed down my face. "Just kill me now…"

He chuckled and said, "I could… But I won't. Not yet, at least."

He started dabbing the blood off of my torso and pried open my skin. The pain was so unbearable, I almost fainted. I wish I did. I screamed as hard as I could, yelling, pleading him to just kill me.

But he didn't.

He started his task of dissecting me with my appendix and gallbladder, as promised. I could hear the squishing of his hands in the sickening, bloody assortment of organs inside of me, trying to decide out which organ to take out next.

"Hmm…" he said. "Let's see. Should I remove your reproductive organs or your excretion organs next…?"

"Neither…" I managed to say.

"Reproductive it is," he declared.

I couldn't even begin to describe how much I wanted to murder him in that moment.

My mind was clouded with horrible thoughts and excruciating pain. Even my vision was beginning to blacken. I was somewhat relieved that I'd be unconscious soon.

But my whole world stopped when the Surgeon of Death asked me a question.

"Who's the father?"

My mind completely stopped working for a couple seconds, trying to process what he had just asked.

"What…?"

"Who is the father?" he repeated.

"I… W-what?"

"You're pregnant," he said. "Only a couple weeks, by the looks of it."

"I'm… I'm not pregnant," I said, confused. "What the… What the fuck are you talking about?!"

He didn't reply for the longest time. I heard him drop the scalpel on a metal tray as he picked up something else.

Before I knew what was happening, he was sewing my skin and muscles back up. He even gave me anesthetic with the huge needle from before.

"What are you doing?" I asked, right as he injected the anesthetic into me.

He looked at me with his yellow eyes and then walked away without saying a word.

I fell unconscious a couple seconds later.

* * *

**[Third Person POV]**

The Surgeon of Death took off his gloves and dumped them into the waste bin along with his surgical mask. He walked out of the operating room with an uncharacteristically shaky step. He looked back at Nori Kamiko lying unconscious on his operating table and walked out without a word.

As he stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him, his hands immediately went to his cheeks in profound disgust with himself. He stumbled into the wall and slid down.

_What have I done…?_ he thought.

Was the Surgeon of Death regretting his operation…?

He had killed many people before, but most all of them were adults. What did one tiny fetus that hadn't even been discovered make a difference to him, Trafalgar Law? It's not like the baby was his. In fact, he couldn't care less about the parents. He had removed his patient's uterus only to find that he had made the biggest mistake in the world. It's not like he could just put it back and everything would heal itself. No, he'd killed the tiny fetus that hadn't even been discovered.

Trafalgar Law could sleep easily knowing that he'd killed hundreds, even thousands of people; more specifically, adults. But he didn't think he'd ever let this death go, especially when the mother was sitting on the operating table in his infirmary.

Of course, he could just kill her now.

She did ask for it earlier…

He stood up, regaining his wits, ready to open the door to murder the mother, but he stopped in his tracks and walked the other way.

Why?

He didn't know that either.

* * *

**[Back to Kamiko's POV]**

I couldn't believe I was alive. I just couldn't. The last thing I remembered was a hella lot of pain and then he said something…

_Oh, what was it that he said?!_ I thought, angry at myself for not remembering.

Whatever he said made him stop and I was grateful to the ends of the earth that I was still alive.

But despite the fact I was breathing, I was still bound by Sea Prism Stone handcuffs attached to the ceiling that lifted me off of the floor so that my feet could barely touch the ground as my hands were raised above me.

I was still a prisoner, but at least I was alive.

The bindings began to hurt my wrists after the first couple minutes. Not to mention my chest was mostly exposed and the chilliness of the infirmary was definitely taking its toll on my body heat. (He'd cut through most of my shirt, but luckily my bra was still intact.)

I mentally cursed Trafalgar Law for everything he did to me, but I somewhat thanked him for not killing me.

But I mostly cursed him.

At long last, I heard the metal door creak open slowly as Trafalgar Law walked in. My face immediately turned to disgust. I hardly even wanted to look at such a despicable man.

"Nori-ya," he said.

"The fuck do you want with me now?" I asked.

"I just came to check on your stitches," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Well go away, I don't want you to touch me ever again, you got that?"

He laughed and said, "I'm this ship's doctor. There's no one else who could treat them."

"Well then, why don't I just go back to my own ship like I was originally going too?" I said. "There's an idea."

He obviously wasn't amused at my out bursting. "This is my ship," he said. "I am the captain. I say who leaves and who doesn't."

I just rolled my eyes as he stepped closer.

"Stop," I said. "I told you, I don't want you to touch me again."

He smirked as he took a step closer.

"I'm warning you…" I said, not really sure what harm I could inflict upon him in my state.

He was about arm's length from me when I decided I was going to kick him. I tried to lift up my leg, but my abdomen screamed out in pain and refused me to do so.

I groaned loudly as he chuckled.

"Bastard," I cursed.

"I tore your rectus abdominus in half. I doubt you'll be able to stand, let alone kick me within a couple weeks," he said. "So I'll lower the chains every day until you can stand again on your own."

I raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to help me?

He came closer still, moving a light over so that it shone directly on my stomach. Law smiled as he looked at my stitched-up stomach. He looked almost proud of himself as he gently felt the stitches with his cold fingers. That's when I began to get a little creeped out.

"Seriously, stop," I demanded with a shrill of uneasiness in my voice.

"They're not infected, so that's good news," he said, totally ignoring me.

I scoffed and looked away, not trusting a word he said.

"But your body temperature seems a bit low," he said. "You must be pretty cold."

"I'm fine, now go away," I said. But in truth, I really was very cold.

"Do you want a blanket or something?" he asked.

"Hold on a second…" I asked, narrowing my eyes in disgust. "First, you steal my heart from my own body, then you dissect me alive, and now you're offering me a blanket and inspecting the injuries _you_ inflicted upon me… Hmm… I wonder why I'm not very keen on trusting you right now?"

"You'll run the risk of hypothermia," he said, still smirking. "Do you want one or not?"

"Yes…" I said in a small voice.

"That's why I thought."

"Why is it so cold on this fucking ship anyway?" I asked.

"I like it this way," he said, walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.

"It's not like I can get out anyway!" I yelled after him.

I sighed and made a noise of extreme agitation.

He never actually brought me a blanket, so I just suffered in my pre-hypothermic state. Though, I did learn later that it was an honest mistake. He really had meant to get me a blanket, but I just thought he was a prick.

One of his subordinates named Penguin brought me a little bit of food and water for me later that day. He had to feed me and let me drink due to my hands being bound by holding either the cup or food to my mouth as I either sipped or bit. He did his job silently, not even replying when I asked him a question. And when he was finished, that was it. He just left me hanging.

Quite literally.

After about an hour since Penguin gave me lunch, my shoulder that had been aching finally had enough. I heard a small pop and then immense pain shot through my arm like lighting.

My shoulder had dislocated itself.

I screamed in pain, hoping someone would come in to help, but I seriously doubted anyone would.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed in agony.

My shoulder felt like it was about to be ripped off along with the rest of my arm.

I heard the door creak open. I didn't even care who the fuck it was, I just wanted the pain to stop.

It was all a blur, really. My tears clouded my eyes as I was lowered down and shoved onto the operation table.

"Go get the captain!" yelled a voice above me.

I heard footsteps running out the door. But my shoulder felt better now that it was relaxed. No doubt, it still was dislocated, but there wasn't any pressure to torment it.

"What's wrong?" asked the man above me.

"My shoulder..." I whimpered.

"We're getting help right away," he said.

I couldn't understand why they all helped me when I was their prisoner. I didn't think it was normal to give full medical attention to prisoners. I could feel that the handcuffs were off, so I'd be able to use my powers if need be.

"What's wrong, Shachi-ya?" a familiar voice asked, rushing into the room.

"Captain, she says her shoulder hurts," said the man named Shachi.

I closed my eyes and hoped they wouldn't touch me. But inevitably, they did. Law poked and prodded at my shoulder, finally coming to the conclusion I'd known all along.

"It's dislocated," he deduced. "I'm going to have to put it back in place."

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. I wanted someone to help me, just not him.

"It's going to hurt," he said, ignoring me.

I felt the latex gloves rest on my shoulder. Immediately, I turned it into the sharpest barbed wire I could muster.

"Get the Sea Prism Stone," he ordered his men with an annoyed tone. "I'm trying to help you, idiot."

Just one handcuff was place on my opposite hand, but it was enough to put my powers out of commission.

"Ok, I'm moving it back on three," he said.

I braced myself. No matter what I said, he was going to do it anyway.

"One..." he began. "Two!" He pushed it back into its socket early.

I screamed in pain, but it already felt much better. "You fucking bastard..." I slurred, almost rolling off the table to look at him.

He just laughed. I wanted to punch him so badly, but I couldn't because of obvious reasons.

"Ok, well obviously my original plan isn't going to work," he said.

"Ya think?!" I asked.

"Penguin-ya, Shachi-ya, let's move her into the brig," he said.

_The brig? They actually have a jail on this ship?_ I thought. _That's so lame._

I was carried by his two men, Penguin and Shachi, down to the so-called brig. Law unlocked my handcuffs as I was placed onto the cold, metal bench.

He peered over me, looking as smug and condescending as ever.

"You'll remain here," he said. "The bars are made of Sea Prism Stone, so don't even think about escaping." He chuckled. "Not that you'll be able to move in your condition..."

"Fuck you," I snapped.

They were already out of sight when I heard him say, "That can be arranged."

The other two laughed hysterically.

I was bewildered by his balls to say that. "Disgusting little shits!" I yelled back. "All of you!"

* * *

I was so pissed while I laid down. I hated everything about this place. From the metal walls to the crew, I hated all of them fervently. I could think of nothing other than possible ways to escape and what I would do to them all once I did. My vengeance wouldn't be easily quenched... No. I would have to think of something specially planed for all of the crew.

My thoughts turned to my own crew when I calmed down a while later. I wondered if they were all ok and planning to get me back. Surely they were going to try to come back, even if they failed the first time...

Right?

I can't say I was too optimistic, though. This was probably the worst situation I'd ever been in.

"Crow..." I said. "I wish you were here..."

I started to think about Crow and how we'd probably never have a wedding. We'd been engaged for almost years and still hadn't made plans for one. But what mattered most was that we loved each other and marriage was just a piece of paper that confirmed that we loved each other.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing if it was morning, noon, or night since there were no windows in sight.

* * *

When I woke up, assuming it was morning, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

I heard someone sigh close by and turned my head to see Law sitting outside my cell, smirking at me.

"Mornin'," he said.

I looked away spitefully and sneered, "What do you want?"

"Sit up," he said.

I looked at him with a confused face and said, "I can't."

"Well, you are," he said. "I give you an hour. Sit up or you won't eat for the rest of the day."

I squirmed on the hard bench of a bed and tried to sit up. My abdomen seared with pain as I struggled to move.

"Ow..." I said. "I can't sit up. You said so yourself that it'll take weeks to get back to normal."

"You have one hour," he said.

"Why do I have to sit up now?!" I asked. "Why can't I let it heal and then sit up?"

"Because I said so," he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, sure, Mom."

He chuckled and said, "One hour or no food."

"This is so unfair..." I said. "You just want to watch me fail."

"Maybe so, but the clock is ticking," he said. "And it doesn't matter if your stitches come undone, I can always redo them, so go on."

I raised my hand and stared at him straight in the eye. I flipped up my middle finger and said, "Fuck you."

His smug grin didn't seem fazed one bit. He replied, "As I said before, that can be arranged."

I just decided to completely ignore Law because he wasn't fun to argue with. And if he was telling the truth, my appetite was on the line.

Even with the lingering pain in my stomach, I tried to sit up again. After try and try again, I simply could not sit up. It was too painful and my muscles just couldn't do it.

Law sat completely silent as he watched my strenuous efforts. But as the hour passed and I was unsuccessful, he stood up.

"I didn't expect you to sit up in an hour," he said. "I'll check back at the end of the day. If you still haven't at least sat up for whatever reason, something might be wrong. But, I seriously doubt that'll happen."

As Law started walking away, I said, "Wait, does that mean I still can't have food?"

He didn't answer.

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	3. Escape Route

Instead of trying to sit up, I started formulating an escape strategy. Since I didn't have any Sea Prism Stone handcuffs on, I could use my powers freely. However, the bars were made of it, so I could only use my powers in the cell to try and get out of it.

I didn't really need to create a plan, it was easy to get out, but escaping proved to be the hard part. What if we were under water? What if we were miles and miles away from my ship?

I shook off those thoughts and said, "I'll think about that later..."

My priorities were solely fixed on escaping this cell, I'd figure out the rest once I was out.

But then, I suddenly realized I couldn't move because of my injuries.

I groaned and started trying to sit up again.

"First, I'll need to get better..." I said.

By the end of the day, after what seemed like three thousand attempts to sit up, I finally did.

My abdominal muscles hurt like hell, but I did it, I sat up.

And as soon as I did, I slumped back down onto the hard bed and rested until Law came in to check on me.

Law smirked as he saw me sit up. He opened my cell door to examine me further.

"Most of your stitches are ok," he said. "The ends are coming a bit loose, but it's not like I'll have to redo them."

"Yippee," I said unenthusiastically.

"Your next assignment is 100 sit-ups," he said. "But you can rest for the remainder of today. That's tomorrow's assignment."

I rolled my eyes. He left and told me to get some rest because "I'll need it."

I never did get a meal that day.

* * *

Law sat outside the cell the next day, counting as I finished 100 sit-ups quickly. It only took me 30 minutes. Despite my sore abdomen, I was fully focused on regaining mobility as quickly as possible.

He looked impressed and said my next task was standing up.

The only thing tricky about this next task was that the only things to help me up were the bars of the cell. Since I didn't want to touch them, I'd have to master this basically in one go.

Like that was going to happen.

Yes, it took a while to learn how to stand properly. And yes, he did laugh when I fell. But, despite how angry he made me, I was able to stand and hobble around in an hour.

With a sore butt and a sour attitude, I was able to walk almost normally within the next hour.

Law stood up and walked away when he felt I was somewhat fully rehabilitated.

A little while later, Penguin came in to give me a meal consisting of a bread roll, two and a half pieces of burnt bacon, and a handful of raw carrots. He shoved it though the opening for food in the cell and walked away without a word.

"Nice talking to you," I called down the hallway sarcastically.

Since I basically had no supervision in my cell, I could try to escape without any commotion being raised. I sat down on the uneven slab they called a bed and thought of ways to escape this prison.

"I can pick the lock..." I said. "That's easy, but how do I get out and find my heart?"

I felt around in my torn jacket's pocket. The map was still inside.

"Sweet," I said, taking it out.

As I unfolded the map, I found exactly where I was. It wasn't that hard to miss, to be honest. I was in the basement, The Brig, where cells lined up side by side in a five-by-five grid. There was a stairway to my left down the hallway that leads almost directly to where my heart was located. All I needed was to take the hallway from the staircase and take a right. Then, I'd just need to go back the way I'd originally came and boom! I was home free.

The only problem was, how could I know if we were submerged or not? There were no windows in the prison area. I guessed I'd just have to wing it and hope for the best...

I ate my small meal in grateful silence, even though it wasn't much; it was nice to have something in my stomach.

It wasn't but two seconds after I started picking the cell's lock that I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Panicking, I flew backwards onto the bed and sat down.

It was Penguin, I recognized.

"Your tray, please," he said.

It was the first time I heard him speak. I picked up my tray and said, "How long are you guys gonna keep me in here?"

"As long as our captain wants you here," he replied. "Tray, please."

"Well, tell your captain that I want to leave."

I saw a smile come from under Penguin's hat. "Law doesn't take orders from prisoners."

"He is now," I replied, shoving my tray towards Penguin.

He walked away with the tray in hand and without another word.

I waited what seemed like five minutes until after Penguin was gone to start picking the lock again.

There's a well-known legend saying that hair pins can pick locks, but most people think it isn't true. I, however, argue that the right kind of hair pins can pick any and every lock on the planet.

And it just so happens that the pins in my hair are such pins. You see, they're disguised as hair pins and function as such, but they double as multi tools. Everything from lock pocks, flint and steel, a small pocket knife (that isn't that sharp), and a nail file all crammed into one hair pin was definitely something I never left the ship without.

Crow designed it for me when we started our pirating adventures together. He gave one to Marina as well; she just never used it as much as I did.

"Just in case you get into a pickle!" he said, smiling, as he clipped it into my hair.

When the lock was picked and the door opened, I crept out of the cell and shut the door as quietly as a squeaky door could shut.

I looked down the hall in both directions and saw that the coast was clear.

With a couple shaky steps at the beginning, I sprinted on my tip-toes towards the door.

Except, when I went to open the door, someone opened it for me. I quickly ran behind the door so that the person wouldn't notice me.

Holding my breath and with a horrible knot forming in my stomach, the man opened the door and walked down the hallway, leaving the door open.

_Phew... _I thought. _He didn't notice me._

As I looked down the hallway, I saw that it was Penguin again.

_I wonder what he wants..._

Without hesitation, I ran out of the prison block and up the stairs into the hallway. When the coast was clear, I turned right and heading for the room where my heart resided.

The door to the room stood taller than some of the other doors I'd seen on the ship, which didn't bother me at the time.

When I opened the door, I realized it was a bedroom. Whose ever it was, I had no clue and no real interest to be honest. As I groped the inside wall close to the door for a light switch and turned on the bright fluorescents.

The room was in the shape of a cube. It was dark, and had big grey sheets of metal that lined the walls. In the middle of the room was a messy king sized bed with yellow covers that had a large image of the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger. To the left of the bed was a small night stand with a single picture frame on it and a black lamp that barely lit the whole room and I assumed was accidentally left on. To the left of the night stand was the closet. There was a desk with stacks of paper covering it with a spin chair pulled out from the desk. On the other side of the room was a small, waist-height bookshelf.

I searched around the drawers of the nightstand and the desk to find my heart, but it wasn't there.

When I opened the closet, my eyes widened to find a stack of at least thirty hearts in their own box.

How was I supposed to find mine?!

I bit my lip and stared at them, wondering how to start looking for the right one.

As soon as I touch the first heart, I heard footsteps running down the hallways.

"She escaped! She escaped!" I heard Penguin shout. He continued to repeatedly shout this until I couldn't hear him anymore.

"Shit..." I whispered.

I tossed the hearts aside that I squeezed, apologized to whomever I just made wince in pain.

"Gotta find it fast... Gotta find it fast...!" I said to myself.

Soon I heard one more set of footsteps walking in a normal pace towards this room.

I didn't even care whose room it was, if they were coming in here, I was screwed. I quickly turned off the lights and shut the closet doors to hide in the back corner behind some clothes so that they wouldn't see me if they checked the closet.

To my horror, the footsteps came into the room and turned on the lights.

"Fucking Shachi-ya..." mumbled a disgruntled voice.

My eyes widened when it finally clicked. This was Law's bedroom.

Of course it was! How could I be so stupid?! Who else would keep the hearts of victims in their closet?!

"I've never met anyone so damn clumsy..." he said. "Spilling tea on my favorite hoodie..."

_Shit... _I thought, panicking.

As the closet doors opened, I stopped breathing. I saw Law take his yellow and black hoodie off to reveal his bare chest. He tossed it into the floor where his other dirty clothes where and began looking in his closet for a new shirt.

_Please don't look over here... Please don't look over here...! _I chanted in my head.

And of course, guess where he looked?

I tried to melt into the wall, but being human, that was impossible.

As he searched through the hangers I hid under, he picked one out and put on the new shirt.

I thought I was home free, so naturally, I took a sigh of relief.

Only, he heard it.

Law stopped and I immediately covered my mouth in panic.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!_ repeated over and over in my mind.

As Law turned around and went back to the closet he said, "Come out now, Nori-ya, and I won't hurt you."

Seemed like a pretty good deal to me.

I popped up immediately and put my hands in the air, caught red-handed.

Before I knew what happened, I was pinned up against the wall with a murderous-looking Law holding my throat.

He chuckled darkly and said, "I lied."

"Just... kill me...!" I gasped.

"Oh, I could," he said. "I could kill you in a million different ways right now."

"Then... Then why don't you?" I asked.

He let me go and I slid down the wall to my knees, gasping for air.

"Because killing you wouldn't be fun," he said. "You're far too amusing to get rid of." He kicked my leg and said, "Stand up, Nori-ya."

I stood up obediently with a quivering lip.

"Let's see..." he said, holding up his hand. "How would it feel if I..."

Suddenly, I was on the floor again with the wind knocked out of me and a horrible, stabbing pain in my abdomen. Tears started streaming down my face from the pain.

"Punched you?" he finished. "It's really unfortunate that you try to escape when I sent Penguin down to release you in the first place..."

I looked up at him with a pleading look, but couldn't find my words to say anything.

He bent down and said, "You want to leave my ship?" he asked. I nodded. "Aw. The party's just begun, Nori-ya."

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	4. Conflict

"Oh, Nori-ya," Law said. "Stand up, I've made up my mind. I know exactly what to do with you!"

"What?" I asked, standing up slowly.

He put an arm around my waist and said uncharacteristically happy, "Welcome to the crew, Nori-ya."

"No," I refused. "I'm not joining your crew! What're you, crazy?!"

I slid out of his forced embrace and backed away.

"Well, I really don't care if you don't want to," he said, frowning. "I've made my decision."

"I'm not going to be a part of your crew," I said firmly. "And you can't make me."

"We'll see," he said creepily. He reached out for my hand and snatched it in his firm grasp. "Come on. Let's introduce you to your new crew mates."

"I'm not part of your crew!" I yelled, yanking my wrist out of his hand. "Just let me go to _my_ crew already!"

"No," he said. "That's no way to talk to your captain."

"I am captain of the Spike Pirates," I said. "I'm not a member of your crew and I never will be!"

He slapped me across the face. "Shut your mouth," he ordered.

"Go fuck yourself," I said, walking out of the room. "I'm leaving this stupid ship whether you like it or not."

"If you go outside now you'll be crushed to death from the water pressure," he said. "You can't leave this ship."

"It'll be better than being one of your crewmen!" I yelled from down the hallway.

He followed me out of the room and down the hallway, stomping furiously.

"Stop following me," I said.

"You don't order me around, Nori-ya," he said.

"Now I do," I said, turning around. "You're going to surface this goddamn submarine and bring me back to my ship right now."

He shook his head and said, "No, I really don't think I am."

"Do it now, or I'll... I'll-"

"You'll what?" he asked condescendingly. "Are you going to poke me with your pokey picket fence powers?"

That made me very, very angry. I wound up my fist in rage and tried to punch him in the face, making the barbs on my knuckles for extra hurt. But Law caught my fist in his and squeezed tightly with an apathetic expression on his face.

Even with all the pain he inflicted upon me before, he still felt the need to break my hand.

I feel to the floor, clutching my hand in agony.

"What the fuck?!" I shrieked. "Why did you do that?!"

"Oh, sorry," he said. "Did that hurt?"

"No shit!" I shrieked. "You broke my fucking hand!"

"Here, let me see it," he said, taking my hand without my permission. "Nope," he said, flipping it over. "Not broken."

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" I said.

"I'm well aware," he said, smirking. "Now stand up, let's introduce you properly to the crew."

"I told you already! I'm not joining your fucking crew!" I yelled.

"Yes, you are," he said. "Stand up."

I stood up, but not on his order. I only stood up to lean on the wall. I was not going anywhere until he agreed to let me go.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing my arm.

I yanked it out of his grasp and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Law looked livid. He suddenly sprung at me and grabbed both of my arms, shoving me forward towards the staircase.

"Let... me... go!" I said, struggling out of his grip.

"Obey your captain!" he spat in my ear, still pushing me forward.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to join your crew so badly anyway?" I asked.

He stopped pushing me for a split second, but didn't reply. In fact he let go of me and completely froze.

But after a couple seconds, he regained his composure and grabbed my hand to drag me up the steps.

I was in a daze. I followed him up the steps somewhat willingly because of his expression when he froze. He looked like he regretted something. He looked sorry. He looked guilty.

_What... did I do?_ I thought.

* * *

We were in the middle of the staircase. Penguin came running down screaming of my escape, but stopped when he spotted me.

"Penguin-ya, gather up everyone in the rec room, I have an announcement to make," Law said to his subordinate.

Penguin looked extremely confused as his eyes turned to me and said, "A-Aye..."

He ran back up the staircase. Law stopped and looked to me and said, "Penguin-ya, a perfect example of obedience. He doesn't ask questions, he just does as he's told. You should learn from him."

I didn't say anything because I was still wondering about why Law didn't answer my question. Why did he want me to join so badly anyway?

He continued to yank my body up the steps. When we reached the top, he took a left and opened a door. He pushed me out the door and said, "Stay."

When he closed the door, I started bee-lining back down the steps to get my heart. But I heard Law yell after me to come back up… or else.

"Or else? Puh-lease." I yelled up the stairs, still descending. "You'll dissect me alive with your stupid doctor powers? Yeah, well, newsflash: you can't take away my loyalty or pride with a scalpel!"

"Get back up here, right now," he said angrily. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" I jeered. "Empty threats don't work on my, Sir Spotted-Pants."

"I'll… I'll tear out your vocal chords!" he yelled angrily.

"Try me," I yelled back up.

"I will," he said.

"I don't believe you," I said.

* * *

_Well shit…_ I thought. _I didn't think he'd actually rip out my vocal chords…_

Yes, it was true. He wasn't joking. He ran down the steps after I provoked him and, with his Devil Fruit powers, he ripped my vocal chords out. With my tail between my legs, I walked back upstairs with him and waited silently outside the door until he let me in.

He yanked my torn shirt back into the room and I nearly fainted from the overwhelming smell of foul-smelling men. There were at least forty of them in the rec room, and I think one of them was wearing a very-convincing bear costume. A couple men were playing pool, another few were playing cards. The rest were standing up and waiting to hear what Law had to say.

"This is our new recruit," he said, gesturing to me.

I didn't see one female in the whole room.

"Her name is Nori Kamiko-ya," he explained. "And she will be the newest crew member."

I shook my head since I couldn't verbally convey my refusal. As I looked to the floor after rolling my eyes, I realized that I'd been wearing the same torn shirt since the first day I came. My bra was showing in front of a bunch of men. I'm pretty sure I turned the color of the ends of my hair, tomato red. I immediately crossed my arms to hide most of what they already saw.

_How could Law not mention this?! _I asked myself._ You don't just display a girl like this in front of a bunch of guys!_

Then I realized that Law was a doctor and (partial) nudity probably didn't faze him like other people. So I looked to him with the nastiest face I could make and flipped him off.

"Your fingers are next," he whispered. "If you keep disobeying me, one by one, they'll all go away."

_How am I disobeying him by flipping him off?!_

"But Captain…" I heard someone say. "Where's she gonna stay? There no more bunks available."

"I'm sure we'll find something," he said smirking at me.

I flipped him off again.

"Ladies as beautiful as you shouldn't do such vulgar things, you know," he said, still smirking.

I beheld him with a deadpan look and continued to flip him off.

He looked at me with an angry expression and whispered, "If you wish to talk ever again, I suggest you stop being rude."

He got me. He had me on a tight collar. He could dangle anything in front of me and I'd have to go willingly if I had any chance at getting my voice, heart, and freedom back.

I bit my lip and tried to swallow my pride. I put my finger down and flashed a quick fake smile.

He smiled at me and whispered, "Much better, Nori-ya."

"Well, let's have a nice, warm welcome to the first girl ever to join the Heart Pirates!" someone yelled.

Queue the loud cheers of many men.

And then, Law proposed a welcoming party.

Just what I needed.

Drunk men and barley any shirt on.

I could tell where this might go pretty fast and pulled Law aside with a spare pen and stolen note pad from a table.

"What?" he asked. "You're ruining the party."

I rolled my eyes and started writing furiously.

'_I don't have a shirt.'_

"How is that my problem?" he asked, reading the note.

I looked at him like he was stupid and continued scribbling down my thoughts.

'_Ok, well, it is fair to mention you're the one that cut open my shirt in the first place, but whatever. A bunch of drunk men might get some… vulgar ideas… if you know what I mean.'_

Law laughed out loud and said, "You'll be fine. My men are better than that. Well… most of them."

'_You better hope so because I don't have fucking vocal chords to scream.'_

"And a good thing, too," he said, walking away.

I was so incredibly pissed, I didn't know what to do. Escaping was far from an option at this point. I couldn't escape without my voice, let alone my heart! No, I'd have to win them back somehow. And I had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy.

I continued punching the wall as Penguin approached me.

"Hello," he said.

I looked at him with a nasty glare.

"I… I just wanted to apologize for being rude earlier…" he said. "The whole not talking thing? Yeah, sorry. It was an order directly from the captain. You know how he is…"

I blinked a couple times because I couldn't reply.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he asked. "Am I being awkward? I'm sorry… I'm not a good conversationalist-"

I put up my hand for him to stop and he did. I held up my pointer finger, signaling him to give me a second. He stared at me nervously, with a million questions probably swimming around in his mind.

I was never good at charades, but I'd have to get good in about three seconds.

I pointed over to Law.

"The captain…?" he asked. "What about him?"

_What could mean take…? Um…_

I started pulling my finger.

"He farted?"

I shook my head.

_Um…_

I pointed to my throat and then made a clasping motion, like he was taking my vocal chords out.

Penguin understood it with that. "Ah, he did that to you, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, he does that to people who annoy him sometimes," Penguin explained. "You must really get on his nerves. That's, like, a last resort."

I smiled widely and thought, _Maybe some of these guys aren't so bad after all…_

Then, I realized that I had stuffed the pen and paper in my pocket. I facepalmed and thought, _Wow, I'm so stupid…_

'_How long does it take (usually) to get it back?'_

I shoved it in Penguin's hands bashfully.

"Oh, he usually gives it back within a couple hours," he said, smiling. "So don't worry. He'll come 'round eventually."

I smiled in relief and thanked him. Before Penguin could say anything else, someone pulled my hair and yanked me backwards.

_Fuck! _I thought._ Ow…_

I turned around to see Law with a drink in his hand. He shoved it into my stomach and I took it.

"Nori-ya, you have to drink at your own welcome party," he said.

_I don't drink alcohol… _I thought.

"Go on," he said. "Drink."

I shook my head and handed it back to him nicely.

"Drink it," he implored. I shook my head and refused to pick it back up. "Do you want your voice back or no?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Then drink it," he said.

I shook my head.

"Fine then, have fun writing notes to speak from now on," he said.

I flipped him off.

"There goes another chance you had at getting it back."

I stared at him angrily and began to scribble a note down.

'_Where am I sleeping? Take me there now. I'm done with this fucking party.'_

"Well, Nori-ya," he said, smirking. "Since there's no room for you in the bunks, you'll be sharing with me till we get something worked out."

My eyes widened about ten times their normal size.

"Don't worry," he said, smirking. "I won't touch you." I shook my head and started scribbling down a refusal, but he slapped it out of my hand and said, "There is literally nowhere else for you to sleep. It's either a nice bed or the cold floor, your pick."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I thought," he said, smirking.

He grabbed my arm and led me back to his room. He locked the door from the inside, but teleported out using his Devil Fruit powers. I didn't get why he did that when I could unlock it from the inside, but whatever. I was tired, anyway. I had no fight left in me to run away. But then, I realized it was so no one could sneak in…

_Thoughtful…_ I thought.

I still refused to sleep in the same bed as him, so I took off the comforter from the bed and a pillow to sleep on the floor by the closet.

* * *

I woke up on the bed, face to face with a sleeping Law.

Creeped out, I backed away into the corner of the room. I looked around to see what time it was, but there wasn't a clock in sight. For all I knew, it could've been four in the morning. But then, I realized that I had a watch on my wrist like I always have. It was two-thirty in the morning. So with nothing else to do except go back to sleep, I stole a pillow from the bed and slumped it onto the floor. It was no used getting the covers back so I shivered on the floor for the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door. As I opened my eyes, I realized that I was back on the bed.

_That bastard…_ I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"Nori-san?" It was Penguin at the door. "The captain told me to come and wake you up for breakfast."

I rolled out of bed and brushed my greasy hair with my fingers. I zipped up my jacket to cover my torn shirt and opened the door, smiling.

He escorted me upstairs and into the kitchen where a bunch of other guys were eating as well.

Law looked to me as we entered and said, "Sit next to me, I saved you a seat."

I narrowed my eyes and unhappily sat next to him. A plate with eggs and a piece of toast and a glass of water was set in front of me by one of the cooks.

I looked to Law spitefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you not want breakfast?"

I shook my head.

"Then what?" he asked, annoyed. He looked at me, waiting for me to respond. It finally hit him. "Oh, yeah, you don't have your voice anymore." Everyone started laughing. I rolled my eyes. "You can have it back when I say so."

I resisted the urge to flip him off and ate my breakfast in angry silence.

When Law had finished his breakfast, but I was still eating mine, he made a rather rude outburst.

"You smell like shit," he said, scrunching up his nose.

I dropped my fork and nearly choked on the eggs going down my throat. After taking a life-saving sip of water, I gawked at him, appalled at his insolence.

"Go take a shower or something after you're done," he said, getting up from the table. "Penguin-ya, I leave you in charge of Nori-ya while I'm gone. You seem to like him, don't you?"

My cheeks flushed tomato red as I bit my lip and was truly thinking about trying to punch him again.

"Aye, Captain…" Penguin said. "B-but don't you think it would be better if she had her voice back?"

"No," he said curtly, leaving the kitchen.

Penguin started laughing nervously. "Sorry about him…" he said, coming over to sit by me. "He's not much of a morning person."

I didn't acknowledge his presence until I took my last bite.

"So…" he said. "Shower, huh?"

I nodded.

"Follow me, please," he said, escorting me out the door.

He led me back down to the floor where Law's room resided, but instead of going in, we continued down the hall and into a bathroom.

"The towels are in the cabinet over there and there is a lock on the door for your privacy," he said, not making eye contact with me.

I nodded at him as he walked out the door and shut it.

It was a rather cold shower because I couldn't figure out how the faucet worked, but nonetheless, it was a shower. For the first time in a week, I felt clean. When I stepped out of the shower to get dressed again, I noticed that my torn shirt was missing. In its place was a bright yellow shirt with the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger printed in the middle. It was about three sizes too big, too.

I bit my lip as I stared at it. _A courteous thing to do… From Penguin? No… The door is locked… No one could've gotten in. Fuck. It was Law, wasn't it? He has that weird power… I don't even know what the fuck it does, but I bet it was him! _I thought.

I put on my clothes and brushed the tangles out of my wet hair to let it air-dry. As I reached for the door handle, there was a knock.

"Oi, Nori-ya," said Law on the other side. "Hurry up in there, we're about to surface."

As I opened the door, Law pushed passed me and shoved me out, locking the door behind him.

_Rude bastard…_ I sneered.

"Oh, Nori-san!" Penguin said, down the hall. "I was just looking for you." He ran up to me. "We're about to surface for a new island. Captain said he wanted you in his room by the time he-"

The sound of flushing interrupted his one-sided conversation.

"Well… You might wanna get going to his room," he said. "You don't know what else he might take."

I started sprinting for his room. I was not going to lose another body part to Trafalgar Law!

About three seconds after I entered his room, he had already joined me.

"I see Penguin found you," he said, smirking. "Good job."

I rolled my eyes.

"You look lovely in your new colors," he said. "Yellow suits you."

I stared at him, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well, anyway," he said. "We're surfacing soon, as I've already said, and I've decided to give your voice back just in case you need to scream for dear life on this new island."

_How touching... _I thought sarcastically.

He pulled my vocal chords out of his pocket and shoved it back into my throat.

"It's good to be back, bitches!" I yelled, running out of the room. "Fuck yeah! I can talk now!"

I heard Law's laughter coming from down the hall as he chased after me.

"Come back, Nori-ya, I'm not done with you," he shouted.

I stopped abruptly and said, "What the hell do you want now? Haven't you done enough already?"

"No," he said, smirking. "Nori-ya, so you can't get away…"

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a long chain.

"You wouldn't dare…" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, I would," he said.

"Can't you just cut off my legs or something?" I whined.

"You'd probably claw your way to escape," he said.

"Yeah, you're right…" I said. "Dammit. Ok, then how about I go with you and pinky promise not to escape?"

He cackled. "Like I'd trust you. Come on, Nori-ya. This is just as bad for you as it is for me."

"I seriously doubt that," I said.

"Just give me your wrist," he said, holding out his hand.

"No, Spot-Pants. I'm a free-range pony. You can't contain all this," I said, making big gestures with my hands.

He didn't look amused. "Give me your wrist, Nori-ya."

I crossed my arms and said, "No."

I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Law grabbed my wrist forcefully and attached the cuff to my wrist very tightly.

"Wow…" I said. "You really don't know how to play nice, do you?"

"Nice isn't a word in my vocabulary," he said. "I'm a pirate."

"Yeah, well so am I, Trafalgar," I said, pushing him back. "It's called common courtesy, ever heard of it?"

He yanked the chain of the cuffs, throwing me towards him with an enraged expression. Our noses almost touched, we were so close to each other. My heart started pounding in terror, wherever it was.

"Nori-ya," he whispered. "Don't ever push me like that again, or I swear I will torture you in the way you find most painful, and trust me, I will test all my ways to find the right one for you. In fact, don't even argue with me again. I'm sick of your attitude. You are a part of this crew, you better start acting like it or you will be punished severely. Have I made myself clear, Nori Kamiko-ya?"

"C-crystal…" I whimpered.

He shoved me away from him, but my legs weren't working due to the fear paralyzing my body and I fell to the ground.

He attached the other cuff to his wrist and said, "Stand up, we're leaving soon."

I scrambled to my feet and nodded.

I suddenly realized that this man in front of me was completely and utterly terrifying. Despite his normally nonchalant appearance and apathetic attitude towards most things, he was by far the cruelest man I'd ever met, and that I'd need to remember that.

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	5. Intoxication

"Why so quiet, Nori-ya?" Law asked as we ascended up the stairs to get some much needed fresh air from a new island. "Did I scare you into silence?" he asked, smirking.

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

He yanked on the handcuff's chain, making me trip on the stairs. Even though I banged my knee into the next stair, I just got up and continued walking.

"Whoa, I really did scare you into silence..." he said. "What made you afraid now? I mean, I've threatened you before, hell, I even tried to dissect you alive."

I just looked to the ground, not really knowing the answer myself.

"You're no fun anymore..." he whined. "Come on, Nori-ya. Argue with me, it's fun."

"You literally told me not too," I said. "Like a minute ago."

He laughed and said, "I couldn't help it, but you clearly crossed the line."

"You're the one who crossed the line," I muttered to myself.

He stopped abruptly and spun around on the spot. He gazed down at me with piercing yellow eyes and said with quiet rage, "What did you just say?"

I gasped and nearly fell backwards in terror. But as I fell, he yanked on the chain to help me regain my balance.

He started laughing, "You're so stupid, Nori-ya. I was only kidding. You're so fun to toy with, you know that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

_Fucking bastard... _I cursed to myself.

"Whenever I get angry, that's when you listen to me," he said. "So, my hypothesis is this: if I threaten you, you'll obey me."

"T-That's not true...!" I stammered, blushing bright red. In reality, it probably was strikingly true.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, shut up. You know it is, Nori-ya."

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him up the steps.

"Oh, by the way, Nori-ya," he said, catching up to me. "Since you're the only girl in my crew, I thought you'd want to know our agenda for this new island."

"Why...?" I asked. "I really don't care to be honest."

"Oh, you might," he said.

"What? Why should I care?" I asked.

"You see, we don't have a lot of company around here," he said, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes yet again and said, "Yeah, it's a submarine, duh. Go on."

"And you see, us men, well, we have needs-" he said.

"I'm not setting foot in a fucking whorehouse if that's what you're asking...!" I blurted out, face turned tomato colored again.

He laughed and said, "Kidding, just kidding again."

"I'm going to kill you..." I whispered wickedly.

"I'd like to see you try..." he said. "Well, anyway, we are going to stock up on supplies. Some of my men will choose to go to one of _those_, but I wouldn't put you through that. I'm not that mean, though it would be funny... But I do plan on going to a bar and, of course, you will join me. But don't worry, drinks on me."

"I don't drink," I said dryly.

He looked confused, "You're a pirate, so of course you drink."

"No, I don't," I said firmly. "I mean, I am a pirate, I just don't drink."

"Why the hell not?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," I said, brushing past him with my arms crossed.

When I finally reached the top of the steps, he still stood in the same place, not allowing me to go any further.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you a simple question," he said. "Answer."

"No," I said. "Come on, your crew is probably waiting for you."

"Answer," he insisted. "You didn't take that drink from me yesterday. What's the big deal with one drink? Medical issue? Recovering alcoholic? Tell me, I'm dying to know."

"I'm not discussing this with you," I said, getting a little worked up.

"Answer the fucking question, Nori-ya," he said, smirking up at me.

I shook my head, averting eye contact with him.

"Nori-ya, tell me," he demanded.

"Why do you do this to me?!" I yelled, engulfing myself in pointless rage. "You insist on invading my personal life with stupid questions and I can't take it anymore! I'm not going to answer your fucking question, Trafalgar Law! And you don't even care about me, so why the hell do you pry?! You're just a stupid, fat, asshole with nothing better to do than keep me captive here when I have my own crew to get back too!"

I couldn't help it, I was crying. This conversation brought back so many memories, good and bad. I just exploded with emotions.

He looked extremely confused. "Why are you so upset? I just asked you why you don't want to drink."

I stomped down to his level, wiping the tears streaming down my eyes and whispered sharply, "You want to know why I don't drink alcohol?"

He still looked really confused as he nodded at me, hesitantly.

I said full of sarcasm, "Because I don't like the taste."

"Don't lie to me," he said, clearly not amused.

"Well too bad," I said, wiping away a tear. "Some things aren't supposed to be shared to assholes like you."

I walked back up the steps, trying to wipe away the rest of the tears streaming down my face.

I'd had a bad experience about a year before that involved drinking too much. From then on, I swore never to drink again. But that's a story for later...

"Well, I'm still going to a bar," he said. "And you have to come."

"It's not like I have much of a choice in anything anymore..." I mumbled.

We finally got to the top level of the submarine, but apparently we were still ascending and would continue for quite a while.

I had to tag along wherever Law went. Into the navigation room to check our course and into a small study where he read a couple pages of a medical book he'd probably read a billion times before.

Penguin was the only person in the whole crew that I couldn't hate. He was genuinely nice to me. All the others either didn't talk to me, or stared at me constantly. They all made me uncomfortable, but Penguin would always say that they'd come 'round. Law would always butt in, crack a rude joke about me, and then everyone would laugh.

I just wanted to strangle all of them!

* * *

It was midafternoon by the time the yellow submarine fully emerged from the depths of the sea and docked on the new island Law said was called Trinity. Law put a small squad in charge of getting supplies, another squad's mission was gathering information about the island (how long the log needed to recharge and such), two more people had to stay and watch the submarine, and the rest of us could go wherever we pleased.

I, however, was still stuck to Law and had to go wherever he wanted to. Neither of us were too thrilled about it, either.

Despite being handcuffed to the person I despised most in the universe, Law was very certain I was going to have a good time in the bar of his choice.

I was set on annoying him without being blatantly 'disrespectful' until he gave in and unlocked the cuffs that forced us to be joined at the hip.

This was going to be a very fun evening for me, not him!

"Oi, Nori-ya," Law said, pulling on the chain that bound us together. "We're leaving."

I walked with him through the door that kept the submarine water-tight and into the fresh air. I took in a deep breath and blissfully soaked up some much-needed vitamin D.

"I haven't seen the sun in, like, a week!" I said thankfully.

Law rolled his eyes and yanked on the chain, causing me to wobble a bit after him.

"What?" I asked.

"You're annoying," he said.

I took a deep breath, channeling my anger into thoughts instead of words.

But as we were about to step off the submarine, he stopped and pulled me in very closely.

"Let me get one thing very clear, Nori-ya," he said seriously. "I am the captain of the Heart Pirates, and I have a reputation to uphold. If you so much as put a speck of dirt on that, I promise I will make your life even more miserable than you think it is, got it?"

"W-what would qualify as tainting it…?" I asked, a little bit scared.

"Disrespecting me with foul language and obscene gestures, disobeying my orders, the list goes on. Use your imagination," he said. "Got it?"

"Got it…" I said.

"You are to be nice, congenial, and obedient," he demanded. "Anything less and I will see to it that you never get your heart back, do you understand?"

I nodded, thoroughly freaked out.

"Thank you," he said, swinging his sword around his shoulder as he stepped off the submarine and onto the dock.

"But aren't the handcuffs gonna draw attention to us?" I asked. "What if people ask about it?"

"Think of something that isn't embarrassing," he said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he said.

"When did you become so grumpy…?" I mumbled.

"Like I said, I have a reputation to maintain," he replied curtly.

"By being a grumpy asshole?" I asked.

He stopped and looked back at me with his menacing glare that I so detested and said, "Strike one, Nori-ya."

I gulped, shrinking back in fear. "I'm sorry…" I whimpered.

"Let's go," he said, yanking the chain once more.

I nearly tripped and fell, but I caught myself and started walking hurriedly behind him.

"Where are we going first?" I asked.

"A bookshop," he said.

I raised an eyebrow and asked politely, "Why?"

"To see if they have anything medical related that I haven't read," he replied.

_Oh, that's right… _I thought. _I keep forgetting he's a doctor._

We spent probably three hours in the store as he perused all the newest medical volumes that he hadn't read before. He even got angry at one of the shelves for having nothing interested and nearly punched it to the ground.

He paid for what he wanted and left with at least five new books. He found one of his subordinates and passed off the books to him to bring back to the submarine while we ventured on.

By then it was late afternoon and Law decided it was time for the bar scene. I walked behind him hesitantly as he opened the doors. He strut right up to the counter and sat down, patting the seat next to him for me to take.

Right as I sat down, the bartender came over. He gasped at the sight of Law.

"T-T-T-T-Trafalgar L-Law?!" he asked. "What are you doing here…?!"

"I'll take a beer," he said, smirking. "And get something fruity for the lady."

"R-right away!" he said, hurrying off to get it.

I smiled to him condescendingly and said, "Captain, you know I don't drink."

He didn't reply.

Within seconds, the bartender gave us our drinks and left to serve other customers. As I looked around, I saw various faces I recognized from the crew. All the others were staring directly at Law and myself.

Law spun around my chair and said, "Don't look at them."

"Why not…?" I whispered.

"Just don't," he said.

We sat in silence for quite a while. He had almost finished his drink when a second bartender, tougher looking, walked over to him.

"Trafalgar," he said. "I don't want any trouble, alright?"

"Don't worry," Law replied with a smirk. "We're only here till the log resets."

"So a week, then?" the bartender replied.

"A week," he replied. "We'll be regulars until then."

"No trouble?"

"Not unless someone else annoys me," he said, looking directly into the bartender's eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Got it," he said, looking a bit intimidated. He finally looked away from Law and met my eyes. "So, who's your lady friend?"

I blushed profusely and looked away.

Law regained his smirk and said, "No one, really."

"So she ain't anything to you?" he asked.

Law shook his head and said, "Absolutely nothing."

I felt a bolt of lightning course all through my body. I felt extremely hurt by his statement and I didn't really know why… I mean, I hated Law. I truly hated him. So why did I care so much when he said that…?

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked, putting his elbow on the table.

"K-Kamiko…" I stuttered nervously.

"Whaddo you say we ditch this guy and go back to my place, eh?" he hinted.

I shook my head violently and said, "No."

"Alright, if you say so," he said, walking away. "Your loss."

I took a sigh of relief. "That was horrible…" I said.

Law rolled his eyes and said, "You haven't touched your drink."

"I already said I don't drink," I said, trying to sound calm.

"It'll go to waste," he said.

"Then you have it," I said, pushing it towards him.

He pushed it back and said, "I got it for you. Don't be selfish. Drink."

I curled my hands into a fist and took a deep breath. "No," I said simply.

"If you just tell me," he said. "I might understand, but you're just sounding like a bitch. Strike two, Nori-ya."

I gawked at him. "What did you just call me?" I asked, horribly offended.

"A bitch," he said dryly. "You're acting like a bitch."

I turned my head in the other direction and crossed my arms.

"Just tell me," he said.

"I'm not talking to you," I said.

"Nori-ya," he insisted. "What rules did I give you before we came?"

I looked back at him and saw that he appeared unbearably mad at me. I narrowed my eyes and said begrudgingly, "Obey and be nice…"

"Exactly," he said. "And what aren't you doing right now?"

"Obeying and being nice…" I grumbled.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he said, smirking. He knew he won, and I knew it too. "Why don't you want to drink the drink I so graciously got for you?"

"Captain…" I said, releasing my anger. "I really can't…"

"Nori-ya."

"I really can't, honestly…" I pleaded.

"And why not?" he asked sharply.

"I… I just…" I mumbled. "I'm sorry, Captain… I really can't tell you."

He smirked and said, "Strike three, Nori-ya."

My eyes widened. "Captain, I-"

"Too late," he said, standing up. He grabbed my wrist firmly and yanked me out of the chair, flinging me onto the ground. He squatted down to look at me in the eyes and said with a malicious grin on his face, "Welcome to hell, Nori-ya."

"Law, I-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said, covering my mouth with his finger. "No more talking. We're going back to the ship for some fun activities."

My eyes widened in horror

_What was he going to do to me…?!_

* * *

"Awake yet?" Law asked.

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice, confused as to where I was. I awoke in a dimly lit room, strapped to an armchair, with my wrists bound to the armrests, feet roped to the legs, and torso secured to the back of the chair.

I could barely see Law from where I was. He looked like a silhouette leaning up against the wall. As he came closer to me, he crouched down, so that he was looking up at me.

"Hello, Nori-ya," he said, smirking sadistically. "We're gonna play a little game. Does that sound fun?"

"What… game…?" I asked nervously.

He stood up and started circling me like a lion stalking his prey. "It's a question game. I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully. Does that sound easy enough?"

"What if I can't answer a question?" I asked.

"Then I break something," he said.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean… 'break'…?"

"Let's start the game, shall we?" he asked. "Good. Ok, first question. What pirate crew are you apart of?"

I looked at him, confused. "The Spike Pirates… I'm the captain of the Spike Pirates," I said. "And, apparently, part of your crew as well."

"Very good," he said. "Second question: Which hand is your dominant hand?"

"My right… Why are you giving me easy questions…?" I asked. "I thought this was gonna be-"

He slapped me across the cheek abruptly.

"That's a warning," he whispered in my ear. "I'm the one asking the questions, not you."

I nodded, purely and completely terrified of him at that point.

"Third question," he said. "Why don't you drink alcohol?"

"I… I…" I stuttered. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asked, coming closer to me.

"Because…" I said, looking away. "I just can't."

"You're right handed, you said?" he asked.

I nodded.

He pressed a button on a small device and the binding that incapacitated my left hand was released. He quickly grabbed my hand and said, "Let me ask you one more time, why don't you drink alcohol?"

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded. "I really don't get why you want to know so badly…"

He smirked and said, "One."

Almost directly after he said that, I heard a small snap. When I looked at my left hand, I saw that my pointer finger was bending the wrong way.

I screamed, but he put a hand over my mouth and said, "Sh… Sh… I told you I would break something if you didn't answer my questions…"

A single tear slowly ran down my face as I started to feel the sting of the broken finger beginning to make itself known.

"Answer my question," he demanded. "Or the middle finger you so love will be next."

"I… I… Law, please…!" I begged, multiple tears rushing down my face. "Please, just stop…!"

"Two," he said, snapping the other one.

I winced as he held my third finger.

"Want to make it three?" he asked, ruthlessly.

"No!" I screamed.

"Then answer the fucking question!" he yelled.

"Fine...!" I yelled. "Fine!"

A smile appeared on his face, but he still held my third finger.

"It… It was a… about a year ago," I gasped, sniveling profusely in between words. "My crew and I were out… d-drinking at a b-bar. One guy h-had a little too much…"

"And?" he asked.

"I had a couple drinks, as well," I whimpered. "But I wasn't drunk, I-I swear!"

"Get on with it," he said, annoyed. He started pulling back on my third finger threateningly.

"No…! I'll get on with it, just don't," I winced. "Well, this guy… He j-jumped me when I was walking back to my ship… alone… I didn't know what happened… But when I woke up… He was…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"He was on t-top of me…" I cried. "Raping me…"

Law looked bewildered and let go of my hand.

"C-Crow found me a couple minutes later…" I said. "But it was too late… He ended up k-killing the guy…"

"Crow?" Law asked. "Who's that?"

"My… fiancé…" I sobbed. "He's a member of my c-crew."

He looked even more dazed than the first time. The pain was so much, my whole body felt numb except for my excruciatingly sensitive fingers.

I didn't even notice when Law had untied me and started carrying me out of the room and down the hall. I didn't even care at that point. I was so overwhelmed with emotions and pain that I was too disoriented to care about everything else.

Law brought me into his operating room and fixed my fingers. He even gave me some pain medication that knocked me out within minutes.

* * *

I woke up in a soft, warm place. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in Law's bed. As I sat up and pulled the hair out of my face, I noticed the cast on my hand for the fingers he'd broken.

I looked around and saw him at his desk. He was staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

"Nori-ya…" he said.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"I… um… I'm sorry," he mumbled. "For yesterday... I… I didn't know."

"Yeah. No shit," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't have if I'd-"

"Save me your apology for when you actually mean it, Trafalgar," I snapped, standing up, "because it's not accepted otherwise."

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	6. Allure

"I really did mean it, you know!" he said, chasing me down the hallway.

"I don't believe someone like you is capable of remorse," I hissed back, looking at the green cast on my broken hand.

I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I couldn't make out the words.

I turned around abruptly, causing him to stumble a little so that he didn't run into me.

"I want to go home," I demanded.

"No," he vetoed. "You're part of the Heart Pirates-"

"I don't know what kinda bullshit you have in your fucked-up brain, but don't you ever think that I'm one of your crew members," I interrupted irately. "Now take me back to my ship."

"Not possible," he said.

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"Well, we don't know where your ship is, and if we did, I wouldn't take you there anyway," he said. "It takes a week for this log to set according to the bartender last night, so even if I could take you back, it would be a week until it was even possible, and since I have no desire to do that, you're stuck here probably forever."

I screamed in frustration and kept walking away.

"Nori-ya, where do you want to go?" he asked. "I'll let you pick today."

"What? I'm allowed to have an opinion now?" I asked cynically. "I want to go away from you."

"Done," he said. "Walk around town freely."

I stopped in the middle of the hall again and looked back at him.

"What?" I asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said. "I... I owe you this much."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you feeling ok? You've stated before that nice isn't in your vocabulary."

He looked a bit annoyed and said, "Do you want to go out or not?"

I nodded.

"Go. Before I change my mind."

I smiled and started running up towards the deck. He was actually letting me run around town freely!

The blissful day of freedom seemed to go on forever. I walked around the lovely town and spent my time enjoying the silence and solitude.

I went into a quaint park and just stared at the fountain for a good hour or so. When that became too incredibly boring, I moved on to the shops in the town. Even though I didn't have any money, it was still fun to peruse all the shops. I saw a couple familiar faces from the crew and walked by without saying a word.

None of the town people seemed to be too friendly to me. Of course, I was wearing a notorious pirate's t-shirt and sure, that didn't make me a likely friend to society, but hey. I was a good person, Law wasn't.

And speaking of Law, not once did I see him all day. He really meant it when I said I could have alone time in the town away from him. Though, now that I think about it, all the places he'd want to go to are places I would never step foot in. So that was definitely a contributing factor to my wonderful day without Law.

Around two o' clock in the afternoon, my stomach began to hurt. Not because I was hungry, but because of my stitches. To be completely honest, I totally forgot they were there. I figured it was just regular pain that came with the healing process and dismissed it.

I began to get bored around five in the afternoon. I'd seen almost everything and I didn't have any money to buy food either. I thought about going back to the ship, but I really didn't want to deal with Law if he was there. This was supposed to be my free day from him, and I doubted that it would ever happen again.

I sat down on a bench and sighed, thinking gloomy thoughts of going back to the ship.

That's when Law appeared in front of me and said, "Come back to the ship now."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Why now?"

"You've been out here for almost seven hours, I think that's enough alone time, don't you think?" he said.

"No…" I muttered, standing up.

"I have a surprise for you back at the ship, if that makes you feel any better," he said, smirking.

"What? Is it more torture?" I asked sarcastically.

He didn't look amused. "No," he said. "Just wait."

_What could he possibly have for me…? _I thought.

"Wait!" I said, excitedly. "Is it my heart?!"

"No," he said. "Why would I ever give that back to you?"

"It is my heart, you know," I pointed out. "You don't own it."

"Actually, I do," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Tada!" Penguin said, sporting jazz hands.

He was standing in front of Law's closet.

"We got you more clothes since you're staying here with us," Penguin said happily.

"What… the…?" I said. "Why? What? How do you know my size…?"

Law smirked. "I checked the size of your shirt when I threw it away. And I checked the size of your jeans when you were in the shower."

"That's disgusting," I said, thoroughly freaked out. "That's just… Oh my god. No."

"What?" he asked. "Do you not like it?"

"Well, not how you obtained the means to get these!" I said. "You can't just go snooping around while I'm in the fucking shower!"

"Do you want me to take them back?"

"NO! What the fuck? Are you kidding me? This is great," I said. "Now I can change my jeans."

"Well," Penguin said sheepishly. "We didn't get… _under things_, so you can just get _that_ by yourself tomorrow."

"Sounds good…" I said awkwardly.

"Well, there you go," Law said. "Now put something else on, the whole crew's going to dinner at one of the fancy restaurants in town."

"Yep!" Penguin said. "I hope you like everything!"

"Thank you, now leave," I said, shooing them out the door so I could change.

They really did pick out some nice things for me. I even had pajamas, too. Most of it was my style, but some of the skirts and frilly shirts I was sure I would never wear. They even got me one dress and four more pairs of shoes (one pair of black heels, tennis shoes, sandals, and combat boots.)

"A fancy restaurant, huh?" I said to myself, eyeing the dress.

I shrugged and decided to try it on. It was a bit hard with only one usable hand, but somehow I managed.

I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled my hair over to the side with my good hand like I usually did when I was the captain of the Spike Pirates. The red tips of my hair were completely faded now and I was back to being a brunette once more.

Over all, I really did like the dress; it was very beautiful on and off the rack. I picked up the black heels and put them on, becoming at least four inches taller.

Despite being one that didn't like frilly, lacey, girly things, I could walk in heels like a pro. It was a skill, I believed, that all women should learn and master.

I walked out of the room and started drifting upstairs, wandering around. Most of the crew was off the ship already.

_Maybe they've all left for the restaurant…_ I thought.

"Oi, Nori-ya," Law said, behind me. "Let's go, everyone's waiting for you."

I turned around and started walking towards him. He just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "You look… better."

"Thanks?" I said, wondering if that was a compliment.

He was wearing a nice shirt and black pants. He still wore his silly, furry hat even though it didn't match in the slightest.

"Oh, and remember, Nori-ya," he said. "Be nice."

"Aren't I always, though?" I said sarcastically.

He smirked and said, "Just do it. And that's an order."

"Fine," I said. "I'll try to maybe be a smidge bit nicer than normal, ok?"

"Perfect," he said.

* * *

The restaurant in question was fancy, indeed. The whole crew took up one of the bigger rooms and three rows of tables lined up with dozens of chairs and people smashed together.

Law sat at the head of the middle row and I sat in the seat to his left. Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo, a real bear, not a person in a bear costume, sat in the adjacent seats.

I felt sorry for the waiter and waitresses that had to serve this rowdy bunch of pirates.

I learned very quickly from talking Penguin, Shachi and Bepo that not many people liked me in the crew. In fact, I think Penguin and Shachi were the only ones.

Yes, Bepo strongly disliked me. He thought I was taking away his captain all for myself when in truth I wanted nothing to do with him.

I hadn't really ever talked to Shachi that much. He was best friends with Penguin, so that made him seem a little bit better than the rest of the crew. I found out that he was one of the ones that helped me when I dislocated my shoulder.

He was a rather sarcastic and crude individual, much like myself, but could be serious when the time was needed.

Law didn't talk much during the first half of the dinner. He responded to the occasion question and ordered what he wanted to the waiter but that was almost it for the first part.

I almost died laughing when Law said that he hated bread.

"How do you hate bread?!" I asked. "Not even sandwiches or anything?"

"Nope," he said, grimacing at the basket of bread on the table. "I hate it."

"That's really weird," I said, taking a piece of bread out of the basket. I smothered the piece in butter and stared at Law as he watched me eat it, scowling.

His eyes fell to the basket of bread on the table, grimacing and saying, "I hate it."

"Yep, the captain's a strange one sometimes!" Shachi joked.

Law narrowed his eyes at him and Shachi shut up immediately.

It started to grow quiet as the night progressed. I lost my appetite by the appetizer and didn't even order an entrée. My stomach still continued to pain me. I think that was the reason I didn't feel hungry anymore.

By the end of the meal, my stomach was churning wildly and I began to feel a bit nauseous. I cringed every time I moved for fear of upsetting it further. I knew something was definitely wrong with me by the time I started to feel really cold, but was sweating.

I swallowed up the pain, not wanting to cause a scene and put on a brave face.

"So, Nori-ya," Law said. "How was your day away from me?"

"Fine," I said. "I mean, it was great."

"Did you miss me?" he said, smirking.

"Nope, not at all," I said.

"Ah, that's too bad," he said. "I missed arguing with you."

"Yeah, I didn't…" I said, gritting my teeth as my stomach flopped over, soaking me with chills.

"Are you ok, Nori-san?" Penguin asked. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine," I said, smiling. "My hand just hurts, that's all." I quickly glared at Law for a split second and continued smiling.

"You wouldn't be sweating if it was your hand," Law said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that can't wait," I said firmly, dismissing the subject.

* * *

When dinner was over and everyone was either drunk or sleepy, everyone trudged back to the ship and said goodnight to Law.

I'm not joking. Literally everyone said goodnight to him.

I picked up a pair of sleeping shorts and a t-shirt from my new wardrobe collection and headed off to the bathroom to change. I knocked on the door when I came back and he said I could come in.

He was still putting on his shirt when I was coming in. I blushed profusely as I stared at his tattoos that I didn't know he had. He finally put on his shirt and I looked away, thoroughly embarrassed.

_Forgive me Crow for looking at him… _I thought. _But he really does have a nice body… What the heck am I saying?! I am engaged! Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't applaud him for being fit… Yeah, that's what I was doing._

He sat on the bed next to my while I lied down on the other side, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Nori-ya," he said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm good."

He stared at me blankly, clearly not convinced.

"What?" I asked. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"You don't know that," he said. "What is it?"

"I just feel nauseous," I said.

He suddenly put his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up."

"So then it's a cold," I said. "Great, problem solved."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

I groaned and said, "Fine. My stomach's been bothering me since the afternoon."

"The nausea?" he asked.

"No, like pain," I said. "The nausea came later."

"Lift up your shirt for a second," he said. "Let me see your stitches."

I hesitantly slid the end of my shirt up. He crawled over the bed and inspected them closely.

"Shit," he said. "They're infected."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're infected," he said angrily. "Shit…"

"Why are you mad?" I asked.

"Just come with me," he said, taking my hand that didn't have a cast on it. "How could you not tell me before?! They're really bad now."

"What?!" I asked. "They just started hurting today!"

"How could you not notice it before?" he asked. "You took a shower, why didn't you see them looking black, purple and yellow?!"

"I didn't think about it, ok?!" I said. "This isn't my fault! This is yours. If you'd done your job correctly, maybe this wouldn't-"

"Shut up," he demanded. "Just shut up."

He took me back into the operating room and knocked me out before operating on my infected wounds.

* * *

The next morning he prescribed me a medication I had to take everyone morning by mouth.

"Why didn't you give me this shit before?!" I asked. "This all could've been avoided if you were a proper doctor! I'm calling malpractice. You're a real shitty doctor."

"Don't ever call me that again," he said, face becoming chillingly serious. But somehow, this was different than his other outbursts of anger. He really seemed deeply hurt by my words.

I shrunk back in terror and swallowed the pill reluctantly. "I'm sorry…" I said.

"It wasn't my responsibility to look after your wounds. You were a prisoner," he said. "And a stupid human being. Why the hell didn't you keep checking on your stitches?!"

"I forgot about them, ok?!" I yelled, angrily.

He burst out laughing. "How did you forget me cutting you open?" he chuckled.

I groaned in frustration and said, "I don't know! It just kinda… happened…"

He smiled at me and said, "You're really cute when you're angry, you know that?"

I raised an eyebrow and really thought about slapping him. "Excuse me?" I asked sharply.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you ever call me that," I spat back at him.

"Call you what?" he implored, egging me on.

I took a calming breath and said, "I'll have you know, that I am happily engaged to the Vice Captain of the Spike Pirates, Crow. So don't you dare try to pull anything or I swear I will choke you to death with my bare hands."

He smirked and said, "Oh, are you now?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked away.

"You've got some broken fingers, you know," he said. "It'll be hard to choke someone with one hand."

I flipped him off and said, "Go fuck yourself."

He appeared right in front of me once again with the same scary look on his face. "Nori Kamiko-ya," he said grimly. "I've said this a million times to you and you still haven't listened to me. That is no way to speak to your captain. Now, I understand that you are mad, but I will not tolerate this again, is that clear?"

"You literally say that every other sentence," I said, not taking him seriously. "'Or else this'… 'Do you understand' that… You've threatened me to the point where I really don't think you'll do anything to me anymore. I mean, you've taken my heart, dissected me alive, kept me captive here, broke my fingers, and threaten me every day about my attitude. What else can you do to me? I have nothing else to lose here. The only other thing you could do is kill my crewmates, which is impossible. You said so yourself that you don't know where my ship is. I really don't have any reason to listen to your empty threats, do I?"

He looked taken aback.

Yep, that's right. I won an argument! Completely blew him out of the park. No way could he recover from that one. I may be physically weak, but my words just dealt a mortal wound to the Surgeon of Death.

"Now, I'm going to go have breakfast, if that's alright with you," I said. "_Captain_…"

I strut back up the steps and into the kitchen.

About five minutes later he came into the kitchen and sat next to me during breakfast.

"Oh, you've recovered quickly from that blow," I mocked. "Did you remember to check your stitches?"

Penguin and Shachi, who both sat across from me (and were informed of what just happened), dropped their jaws to the table. Shachi looked like he was about to burst out laughing any second and Penguin was completely horrified that I just insulted the captain.

"Captain!" Bepo said from across the table. "How can you let this horrible woman stay on this ship any longer? She's completely disrespectful!"

Law smirked angrily, but never looked at me. "If that's how you want to play, Nori-ya, then so be it. You're not allowed to leave this ship until your attitude changes for good."

"What?!" I yelled, standing up in fury. "That's so not fair!"

He stood up, looming over me threateningly and said, "So you have nothing to lose, huh? Well, I've thought of the one thing you can't bear to lose. Freedom. You'll never see the light of day again if you don't learn some respect!"

I clenched my good fist in anger, ready to punch him. But that would only make it worse. I sat down calmly and continued eating.

Everyone in the room was dead silent. Law was still standing up, looking down at me in awe.

"You… You're not saying anything?" he asked. "You're not arguing?"

"You're right," I said, finishing a bite of sausage. "Freedom is the one thing I really don't want to lose. You got me. I surrender."

Everyone stared at me. Law sat down hesitantly. "You're serious…?" he asked. "That was what it took to get you to behave?"

"For now," I said.

"I'll take what I can get," he said, beginning to eat.

* * *

Since I wasn't allowed to go outside possibly forever, I stayed in the rec room the rest of the day reading books that didn't have anything to do with medicine. Surprisingly enough, there really was only a handful. Among all six shelves around the rec room, I found about fifteen that weren't medical volumes of some sort.

Bepo came in around noon and just stared at me intently for the rest of the day, I presumed on Law's orders.

When I got bored of reading the dry books, I got up and walked out of the room to go take a nap in Law's room.

I walked into the room and ran into Law changing his shirt again. I blushed sheepishly and felt a _ping_ of electricity run through my body.

"You could close the door…" I said awkwardly, stepping out into the hallway.

_He really is very attractive… _I thought._ SHUT UP, MIND! I'm engaged, if you don't remember! Crow is ten times better than this cruel jerk!_

"Why are you so embarrassed?" he asked, putting on his hoodie. "It's not like I'm naked or anything."

That made me think of a very disturbing image I really never wanted in my head. And that, in turn, made me blush even more- if that was possible.

I was looking at the ground when a finger lifted my chin up. Law was face-to-face with me.

"You're very beautiful," he said, smirking. "Even when you're embarrassed."

My eyes widened, thoroughly creeped out. I backed away from him and said, "What the-"

"I'll get you eventually," he said, walking passed me.

"Um…?" I asked myself, alone in the room. "What just happened…?"

Wherever my heart was, it sure was pounding fiercely.

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	7. Light Contact

"Captain," I approached calmly the next morning. "May I please go out and buy some other things that I need in order to live here."

"No-"

"Hold on, I wasn't done," I said. "I'll take someone with me, of course. Whomever you choose worthy to make sure I don't run away or anything. Please, Captain."

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "I guess… Take Penguin and Shachi, they're the only ones that like you."

I smiled happily and said, "Thank you!"

He gave me some spending money and I rounded up Penguin and Shachi to go shopping.

"What? Captain's letting you go out?" Penguin asked. "But he said-"

"Yes, I know, I was there when he said I couldn't leave," I said, too excited to let him finish. "You can ask him, I swear I'm not lying."

It kinda hurt when they left me to go ask Law if I was telling the truth, but it was worth it to go outside.

Penguin and Shachi accompanied me throughout the town as I bought various necessities. For example: tooth brush, tooth paste, socks, underwear, bras… Things of that sort. I even had a little money left over to get some makeup just in case we ever went someplace fancy (and so I wouldn't look dead half the time).

When I was back on the ship with my loot, I put it all away neatly in its new place and sat down on Law's bed.

Suddenly, a feeling of guilt took over me.

_Am I really going to be here forever…? Do I really need all this stuff if Crow and the rest are coming for me…? _I thought.

I buried my face into one of the pillows and groaned, frustrated.

"Crow… Please come for me…" I yearned hopelessly. "I miss you…"

I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the metal ceiling. It looked a lot like my room's ceiling on the _North Spearhead_.

But it wasn't. It never would be home, it seemed.

I looked at my left hand that still had the green cast on it. My engagement ring was still on the nightstand of the _North Spearhead_, wherever it was. I was always too lazy to put it on, or I was paranoid about losing it. Either way, the only thing I had to remember Crow wasn't with me.

"I want to go home…" I sniffled, about to cry.

"This again, Nori-ya?" said Law, standing in the doorway.

I sat up immediately.

"I've already told you why you can't," he said. "So stop asking, it's really annoying."

"I wasn't asking," I said. "I was wishing."

He rolled his eyes and said, "So naïve…"

"Excuse me, but you're not the one being held captive here," I said. "My fiancé's back on my ship. I'm aloud room to grouch, ok?"

He looked away and grabbed a book off of his desk hurriedly. He quickly glanced back at me as he exited the room.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm never getting off this fucking ship…"

I got up out of bed and started walking towards the rec room. Along the way, I bumped into Penguin and Shachi.

"Yo," Shachi said. "'Sup, Nori-san?"

"Nothing," I said. "Just going to go read, what about you guys?"

"We're going to go play cards in the rec room," Penguin said.

"Ah, cool," I said.

We proceeded to walk together to the rec room. They were obnoxiously loud while playing Go Fish that I yelled at them to be quite because I couldn't hear myself read.

"But he's the one lying!" Shachi implored. "He's gotta have the stupid ace of spades!"

"I don't have it!" Penguin yelled. "I swear I don't! Just draw a card until you get one!"

"That's against the rules!" Shachi yelled. "You want me to cheat?!"

Penguin groaned and dropped his cards on the table. "I'm so done with this game…" he said, walking away.

Shachi quickly took his cards and said, "AHA! You _did_ have the ace of spades, you liar!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of ace of spades…" Penguin said, stopping at the door. "Did you hear that Ace from the Whitebeard Pirates was captured by the marines?"

"What?" I asked, putting down my books. "They caught one of Whitebeard's men?"

"That's not just one of his men, that's the second division commander," Shachi said.

"Yeah," Penguin said. "They're gonna execute him, I bet."

"What, do they wanna start a freakin' war?" Shachi asked. "No way the government's that stupid."

"Read the papers," he said. "They said they're gonna do it."

"Whoa…" I said. "He's in Impel Down, then?"

"Or heading there, yeah," Penguin said. "They haven't set a date for the execution yet, though."

"It'll be interesting to see what happens…" Shachi said. "Well, at least we'll be heading to the New World soon; we don't have to deal with this kinda stuff."

"The New World…?!" I asked. "What?!"

"Didn't you hear?" Penguin asked. "After Trinity, our next stop is the Sabaody Archipelago."

"Really?!" I asked. "I can't believe we're this close! Oh my god, I can't wait!"

"You better earn your freedom back from Captain, 'cuz I hear the Sabaody's a real fun place," Shachi said.

"I definitely will try!" I said, looking forward to something for the first time since I came to this ship. "How long does it take to get there from here?"

"I don't know…" Penguin said. "A week, maybe two? That's really a question for Bepo."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Well, he doesn't like me… Well, whatever."

From what it sounded like, we'd be in the New World in less than a month. I was a little bummed that I wouldn't share the experience with my own crew, but the New World was the New World, after all. And apparently it was nothing compared the first half of the Grand Line.

Shachi was still mad at Penguin for cheating in their silly game of cards as they walked out the door leading into the hall.

It was four days until the log was ready to go. I would definitely need to start getting on Law's good side if I wanted to get my freedom back in time for the archipelago.

If I played my cards right, maybe I'd even get my heart back.

* * *

It was later that night, around 11:30 when Law came back to the ship. I was in the kitchen, cleaning some of the dishes because no one had bothered to do them yet. It made the whole room stink, so I thought I'd do everyone a favor.

Penguin and Shachi were just now eating dinner because they'd been out late as well.

"Oi, Nori-ya," Law said. "Make me something eat."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Rice balls would be good," he said. "You can cook, right?"

"I'm competent enough to make rice balls…" I said. "They might not be pretty, but-"

"It'll be fine," he said. "Just hurry. I'm starving."

"Why didn't you get food when you were out, Captain?" Shachi asked. "They've got tons of places in the town."

"I didn't want anything there," he said. "Rice balls just sounded really good."

"Ah," Shachi said.

I started preparing to make the rice balls when I asked, "Do you want anything inside them?"

"No, plain's fine," he said.

"Really?" I asked. "They'll be so bland…"

"Plain's fine," he repeated.

"Suit yourself…" I said.

I made him a plate full of crooked, plain, rice balls and presented them to him. He thanked me and started eating.

Penguin and Shachi put their own dishes in the sink when they were done soon after and said they were going to sleep.

"Well, I think I'll take a page out of their book and go to bed as well," I said, getting up.

Law pulled me back down and said, "Stay."

"What?" I asked.

"Stay with me," he said.

"Why… should I…?" I asked, confused. "I'm tired."

"Just stay," he said.

I sighed and stayed next to him, watching him eat the horribly misshapen rice balls I'd made.

"You really are bad at shaping them…" he said, picking up the last one that didn't even look like a triangle.

"Shut up…" I said, embarrassed. "I'm not good at cooking."

He laughed, finishing it in one bite. "I'm just teasing."

I rolled my eyes. "You've got rice all over your face now."

"I do?" he asked. I nodded. He proceeded to wipe it all off. "How's that?"

"Better," I said, standing up. "Ok, I'm going to-"

I didn't even realize what had happened until I saw his lips were on mine. Law had kissed me out of nowhere. I had no idea how to react!

At first, I was extremely confused. But then, I started to like it and kissed him back. Finally, I mentally slapped myself, thinking of Crow.

I pulled away, absolutely disgusted.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled angrily.

He smirked at me and said, "You liked it."

"No, I absolutely did not!" I screamed, storming out of the room.

"You kissed back," he said. "You did like it!"

"I… I… Shut up!" I said, frustrated.

He laughed, following me out the room.

I stopped abruptly, turning around. I slapped him across the face and said, "Don't you ever do that again, you disgusting asshole!"

He grabbed my wrist tightly. "You slap me again, and I'll do more than kiss you," he threatened.

"I'm sleeping somewhere else!" I yelled, breaking from his grasp and stomping down the hall.

"You kissed me back!" he yelled. "Admit it; you like me too, don't you?"

"Like hell I will!" I shrieked, running down the stairs and into the rec room. I threw myself onto the couch and closed my eyes.

_Trafalgar… _I thought._ How dare you?! How could he do that to me?! I already told him I'm engaged!_

I was so confused and overwhelmed. He did have a point, though. I _did_ like it.

And that was a big problem.

Crow was my fiancé, how could I do this to him? I loved Crow enough to want to marry him. But Law… I hated Law. I mean, I think I did…

_Oh, I don't know!_ I thought, exasperated.

Law was by far a better kisser than Crow… Maybe that was the only reason I liked it. But it couldn't be… Law was very attractive; I've felt that since day one on this ship. But there are a lot of attractive people in the world, that doesn't give you the right to kiss them when you're engaged!

Well, he kissed me.

But I kissed him back…

_Am I a horrible person? Is it considered cheating if you only kiss someone else…? _I thought. _Crow… If only you were here… This wouldn't have happened._

I didn't know what to feel at that point. Maybe I did like Law, maybe I didn't. I knew it had to be one or the other, but I was too numb to figure out which one.

I finally exhausted myself enough to fall asleep with the lights on in the rec room.

* * *

I didn't see Law at breakfast that morning, much to my relief. I changed quickly in his room and went straight to the rec room. I found Penguin and Shachi playing cards again.

"Oi, Nori-san!" Shachi said. "Can you referee our game? So Penguin over here doesn't cheat again…"

"Yeah, sure," I said, pulling up a chair.

I wasn't really paying attention to their game. I was too anxious to even focus on anything other than my thoughts.

_Did I just cheat on Crow…? _I thought, horrified at myself._ Does one kiss count as cheating?!_

"Oi, Nori-san!" Shachi yelled, snapping in my face.

"Hm?" I asked. "What?"

"Can you shuffle the cards?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said, taking the deck.

"Is something wrong?" Penguin asked. "You don't look well."

"I don't really know if something's wrong or not, to be honest…" I said, splitting the deck in half to shuffle.

"What do you mean?" Shachi asked.

I finished shuffling the first time and looked up at Penguin. "Penguin-san," I said. "Suppose you have a girlfriend, ok?"

"Alright…" he said.

"So would it be considered cheating on your girlfriend if someone else kisses you?" I asked.

"No, I… I don't think it would…?" he said.

"It depends," Shachi said. "If he kissed the other person back, then yeah."

My heart broke, wherever it was.

"Yeah, that's true," Penguin agreed.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

_I'm a horrible person…!_ I thought, disgusted with myself.

"N-Nori-san…?" Shachi asked. "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Penguin asked.

"Where's the captain?" I asked.

"He's probably in his study…" Penguin said. "Why?"

I got up silently and walked out of the room. I went back up the steps, passed the kitchen, and knocked on Law's study door.

"Who is it?" he asked, seemingly annoyed.

I opened the door, tears falling down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up.

"You…" I said, infuriated. "You made me cheat on Crow!"

"I did what now?" he asked, offended. "You're the one who kissed me back. You didn't have to do anything and I didn't make you do it, either."

I wiped away my tears and said, "You're making me so confused!"

He smirked and said, "I told you I'd make you mine."

"I don't want to be yours!" I screamed. "I want to go back home!"

"That's not going to happen," he said, stepping closer to me. "You're mine."

"I don't belong to anyone, especially you!" I said.

His smoldering yellow eyes were staring intensely into my forest green ones. His smirk tempted me further. I couldn't look away from him; he was just too alluring in that moment.

I suddenly realized that I was the center of this man's attention. And that was a scary position to be in.

"Nori-ya," he said, touching the side of my face. "You like me, don't you?"

"I don't," I said, looking away. "I shouldn't…"

"But you can," he said, lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes.

I could've sworn he was using some kind of hypnotism or something. As my eyes met his, a wave of chills spread throughout my body. My chest started hurting.

He leaned in closer. I felt his warm breath on my face. I was frozen. Law's lips met mine and he kissed me once more.

And I let him. I let it happen. I couldn't pull away, even if I wanted to. He had his hands on my face.

And I just stood there, tears falling down my face as I realized that I liked him.

The kiss itself felt lovely, that's what horrified me.

I liked Law, but I couldn't…

But I did.

He finally pulled away after what felt like hours. Law took his thumbs and wiped away my tears as he held me face close to his.

"Don't cry," he purred. He pulled me into his embrace and whispered into my ear, "Nori-ya, let yourself fall for me."

"I can't…" I whimpered.

"But you already have," he said softly. "You just haven't accepted it yet."

I buried my face into his chest and cried, "But this is so wrong… What about Crow?"

"He's not here, is he?" Law cooed.

"Yeah, but-"

"Nori-ya," he whispered. "It'll be alright."

* * *

A million thoughts raced through my mind that day.

How did I manage to like the man that is holding me captive, stole my heart, dissected me alive, broke my fingers, imprisoned me for a short while, forced me to join his crew, and is constantly mean to me?

But the answer was in the question. He stole my heart, in a figurative sense.

I had a million reasons to hate him, but somehow all those overshadowed the things I was feeling.

Maybe I was just caught up in the moment, maybe I had Stockholm Syndrome, or maybe I actually did like him… I don't even know myself, but all I knew was that Crow had a rival now and he wasn't here to defend himself.

I loved Crow, I really did. But I didn't know how I could love him and be ok with loving Law as well.

This whole thing didn't make any sense at all. Why was Law just telling me this now? Why wait this long if he's had feelings for me for a while? Speaking of that… When exactly did he begin to like me? Just the other day he broke two of my fingers! None of it made sense, really. None at all.

I guess I'd been denying my attraction towards him for a while because it wasn't right for an engaged woman to love a different man. But I let myself fall for him that day. And I thought was ready to face the consequences for loving Trafalgar Law.

But I never imagined them to be so severe…

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	8. Guilty Pleasure

It was the last day on the island called Trinity when the crew noticed that Law's and my demeanor towards each other had changed. I fully suspect Shachi figured it out before the rest of the crew, but he didn't tell anyone just in case he was mistaken.

Law did not intend to keep it a secret for very long. He thought we should tell everyone right away, but I was against it. Barely any of his crew liked me anyway. So, why should we have to tell them?

By then, I began to second-guess my feelings for Crow, my own fiancé. I mean, if I really loved him as much as I thought I did, why did I fall for Law in his absence?

Law couldn't care less about Crow from what he told me when I asked him about it. It didn't really help me figure out where I stood in terms of my relationships with these two.

"He's not here, is he?" Law asked rolling over in bed to look at me. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Yeah, but..." I hesitated. "I guess you're right, but I still feel guilty."

"Don't," he said, bringing me in closer. "What I want to know is how you could love me when I did all those terrible things to you?" He took the hand with my green cast and kissed it.

"I don't know myself..." I said, looking away. "But I think I forgive you. That's what love is, right? Forgiving and forgetting?"

He smirked alluringly, and said, "Perfect." He brushed the side on my face with his fingers and looked into my eyes. "Kamiko, you don't have to feel bad, you know."

"But-"

"Sh," he said, putting a finger on my lips. "Forgive yourself and forget about it."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I shouldn't think about it too much."

"Good," he said, smiling.

* * *

"Law?" I asked a bit later. "How long until we get to the Sabaody Archipelago?"

"It'll be about two weeks, according to Bepo," he said. "Why? Are you looking forward to it?"

I nodded and said, "We're so close to the New World!"

"It's not going to be fun and games," he warned. "The New World is going to be dangerous for all of us. Especially you, since you're so weak."

I raised an eyebrow in offense and said, "Excuse me for not being the fucking Surgeon of Death! Your Devil Fruit is way more powerful than mine, whatever the hell it is anyway."

"I can teach you a few tricks to help you get stronger, you know," he hinted.

"Our fighting styles are different, though..." I said. "But maybe I could learn a thing or two..."

"Maybe more than a few things..." he murmured.

I hit him playfully on the arm, rolled my eyes, and sat up to get ready for the day.

I some of my new clothes out of the closet and started for the bathroom to change and get ready.

"Where're you going?" Law asked.

"To change," I said. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Ah," he said.

I changed in the bathroom quickly, wanting to go back to Law as soon as possible. When I entered the room, he put on the hoodie he wore when I first met him, yellow and black with his Jolly Roger right in the middle.

He smirked at me and said, "You look good today."

"Thanks," I said. "You look rather dashing as usual." He rolled his eyes at me. "So, what are we doing today, captain?"

"Getting the last of the supplies before we head out for the Archipelago," he replied.

"Nothing fun?" I asked. "I've been cooped up here forever."

"You literally got to go out two days ago," he replied, not buying it.

"But that was out of necessity, not for fun," I whined.

"We're leaving at eleven o'clock," he said. "It's 9:30 now, so you have until 10:30 to play around town."

"You're not coming with me?" I asked.

He sighed and replied, "Not this time, Kamiko. I have business to take care of."

I frowned as he embraced me. "Have fun without me," I muttered.

He pecked my lips eagerly and whispered, "I'll try."

I took off down the hall and out of the submarine, not even bothering to grab breakfast because this would be my last venture outside for a while.

So I sat close to the submarine on a bench near the docks, closed my eyes and breathed in the salty air of the coast. The calls of the gulls above nearly put me to sleep.

I was at peace.

I'd lost track of time when I heard a great bell somewhere off in the distance toll eleven times.

"Shit," I said, flying to my feet. I sprinted back to the yellow submarine. "Law's gonna be pissed…"

And I was right.

"This is why I don't let you out!" he yelled. "You always disobey me!"

"I know, I know," I said. "I lost track of time, it's completely my fault."

"You're right, it is," he said. "And it won't happen again."

"Yes, I know," I said, annoyed.

"Because I'm coming with you next time."

"That's a lousy punishment," I said, smiling.

He smiled back and said, "Because it isn't a punishment, it's a promise."

"A week ago you would've, like, cut off my toes or something," I said, hugging him. "I'm glad you like me now."

He laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad you like me now, too."

"Captain!" Bepo said, bursting through the doors. "Are we ready to depart?"

"Yes," he said.

Bepo and I locked eyes for a split second as Law held me in his arms. I blushed profusely as Bepo's eyes narrowed at me when he walked out the door quickly.

"Don't mind him," Law said.

"But it's not just him!" I said, breaking away. "Barely anyone likes me…"

"Then make them like you," he said curtly.

I frowned and countered, "It's not that simple…"

"Yes it is," he said. "Be kind and they'll come round."

"But you're mean and they like you," I pointed out.

He laughed and said, "Well, I'm their captain. I have history with them."

"Then I just need history with them, too!" I said, smiling. "I mean, I'm the captain's girlfriend so they have to be nice to me, right?"

"We haven't told them yet, remember?" he said, making me feel stupid.

"Oh yeah…" I said. "Well, then you go tell them."

"Why so ear to tell them now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're gonna have to be civil if we're going to be together for the foreseeable future!" I huffed.

"Alright," he said, smirking cunningly. "But on one condition."

"Must you always find a way to gain something from everything you do?" I asked, aggravated.

"It's more efficient," he said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Well, if you feel like that, then have it your way. I won't tell them."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What condition?"

"Perfect obedience for a day, then I tell them," he proposed. "Do we have a deal, Kamiko?" He held out his hand for me to take.

"Why should I agree?" I asked, grinning greedily. "I could tell them myself and still have my freedom."

"So you have learned something from being in my company…" he said, smirking still. "I thought you said you didn't want to tell them."

"I will if I have to!" I countered.

"If you don't agree, I'll never tell them and never let you outside," he said. "Do we have a deal?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and held out my hand for him to shake.

"You're such a control-freak…" I muttered. "But yeah, deal."

Law shook my hand and smirked with a hint of maliciousness in his eyes.

_What have I gotten myself into…? _I thought.

* * *

My day of obedience started right after we struck our deal. I followed Law into his study.

"Smile," he said. "Look like you're having fun!" I rolled my eyes and put on a fake smile. He eyed me and said, "Perfect obedience; that was the deal."

"I know!" I said, smiling.

"Good," he said, sitting down in his spinning chair. "Shut the door please."

I obeyed. Since there was no other seat in his study, I stood there the whole day afraid to complain about my legs hurting. The things he made me do where menial. Things like fetching a crewmember, making him plain rice balls for lunch, filing a document, and finding a book. On the occasion, he would ask me for a kiss, which I willing gave him.

When my legs felt like they were about to give out from under me at the end of the day, he said, "You're dismissed… for now."

I thanked him calmly and shut the door behind me as I walked out. I nearly collapsed in the hall, my legs hurt so badly. I don't know how, but I managed to crawl upstairs and into the kitchen for some much needed food. Penguin and Shachi read the exhaustion all over my face and asked what was wrong.

"Well," I began, finishing a sip of water. "Law and I made a deal, you see. If I got what I wanted then I'd have to be his obedient slave for a day," I said. "Well, not really a slave, but I have to do whatever he asks."

They both looked horrified.

"What could you possibly want so bad to do that?!" Penguin asked.

"Well, he kinda forced me into the deal…" I said. "What it is, I won't tell you because it's a secret!"

"The day isn't over yet," Shachi reminded me. "He'll probably make you do something ridiculous at, like, midnight or somewhere close to then."

Penguin laughed, saying, "Yep, that sounds like Captain!"

I groaned and said, "I hope it's worth it…"

"It better be, or you'll have wasted a day for nothing," Shachi said.

As if right on cue, Law came into the room looking like he had something evil in store me for tonight.

_Shit…_ I thought, gulping. _I shouldn't have agreed to this._

But he stayed absolutely silent all during dinner. When I got up to go get ready for bed, he didn't even say anything. After a quick shower, I brushed my teeth and walked back to our room.

He was waiting for me, smirking mischievously.

"Sit," he said, patting the bed next to him.

I sat down next to him hesitantly.

"The day is not over yet," he reminded.

"Yes, I know," I sighed. "What else have you got in store for me, Captain?"

"Tell me about yourself," he said. "I don't know anything about your childhood."

I gawked at him. "That's it?" I asked, completely shocked. "Nothing stupid or cruel?!"

"That's later," he teased, but I didn't know if he was being serious or not.

"Well, then…" I said, pleasantly surprised. "What do you want to know?"

"Parents, siblings, childhood friends, how you got your Devil Fruit," he said. "The standard stuff."

"Ah, ok," I said, thinking back.

I told him about my childhood in the East Blue, about how Crow and Marina had been my best friends since we could walk. We'd been through everything together, the good and the bad, so it was only natural for us to want to work together when we were older.

"So why did you become pirates?" he asked.

"Because I hate the Government," I said caustically. "My mom and dad both died because they neglected our town." I took a deep breath before I began to elaborate. "You see, there was this group of thugs who basically controlled the town. Thy demanded money from everyone, and if you didn't pay, you either were murdered or became a slave. My parents were good people, so obviously they called the Marines to come deal with the thugs. They never came. And when they found out… It was too late." I looked into Law's eyes and said, "My mom was shot forty-two times in the back and my dad was shot thirty-eight times."

"How old were you?" he asked, looking more empathetic than usual.

"Twelve," I replied. "Then I knew what I had to do. I found a job that was the complete opposite of the government and decided to wreak as much havoc as I could around the world. I found my Devil Fruit five years later and wiped out those fucking bastards…" I wiped away a tear threatening to fall. "Sorry…Probably not the happy story you wanted to hear."

He put an arm around my waist. "Don't apologize," he said. "I know what it's like to lose everything you love."

"It fucking hurts, doesn't it?" I whimpered, leaning into his side.

"It does."

"C-can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah," he agreed, regaining his usual smirk.

"Oh, no…" I said, pulling away. "I don't even care anymore, just give it to me straight-"

All of a sudden, my back hit the mattress and Law was kissing me. I kissed him back, thoroughly relieved he wasn't making me do something horribly embarrassing. But then, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and started to take off his hoodie.

I panicked, seeing where this was going and sat up.

"Um, Law…?" I asked, pulling away from his kiss.

"Yes?" he asked, throwing his hat and hoodie onto the floor.

"I don't really want to…" I said awkwardly. "At least not now… I mean, like, I'm trying to get over Crow and all that."

He smirked, leaning in closer said, "But you told me you were over him already."

"No, I said I wasn't going to worry about him anymore," I huffed, getting annoyed.

"Perfect obedience," he reminded me.

"Yeah, no," I said, standing up and backing away. "That's rape. Trust me, I would know."

"It doesn't have to be," he said, following me."

"No doesn't mean convince me," I whispered, narrowing my eyes. "No."

He sighed, retreating and said, "If that's what you want."

"We can make out or whatever, but anything beyond that is off limits for now, got it?" I said sharply.

"Of course," he agreed.

I sighed in relief and said, "Thank you."

"I was being hasty…" he said, shaking his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I said, picking up his hat off of the floor.

I sat next to him, handing him the hat. He smirked at me, taking it. But instead of putting it on his head, he shoved it on mine and laughed. I rolled my eyes, sliding the top above my forehead.

"You look nice," he said. "It suits you better than me."

"Haha, yeah right," I said, pulling it off and crushing it on his head. "It's not my style."

We laughed together for a while. It was nice to be civil, unlike the constant fighting before.

"So when do you want to start those lessons I promised you?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, biting my lip. "Those…"

"What?" he asked.

"I've been thinking, Law," I said. "You're really strong, yeah?"

"I guess you could say that, yes."

"You're Devil Fruit's the shit, too," I added.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't use those words, but go on."

"So, why do I have to fight?" I asked. "You said so yourself that I'm really weak."

"Kamiko, that's-"

"But you'll protect me, right?" I asked.

"Well, of course, but that doesn't mean you should give up on fighting entirely," he said. "Yes, you're weak, but you can be stronger than ever with some formal training."

"I just don't see the point…" I sighed. "You destroyed my weapon, anyway."

"Sorry about that-"

"You said you'd be with me when we go outside, so why should I fight when we'll be together?"

"You don't seem like the damsel in distress type…" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point!" I spat.

"But it is," he said. "What if something happens and for some reason, I can't get to you in time? What'll you do then, hm?"

"Barb them in the eyes and then wait for you," I replied.

He facepalmed. "People in the New World won't give you an opening like that…"

"I could annoy them into releasing me."

"Look how that worked out with me," he pointed out. I frowned. "You see what I'm saying? You need this; it'll put my mind at ease in case something happens."

"Nothings gonna happen!" I yelled.

"Kamiko," he said sternly.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"We'll start tomorrow after dinner," he said. "Alright?"

"Fine," I repeated, irritated. "I'm going to bed now."

I flopped onto my back and rolled over to my side of the bed.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, of talking to you…" I mumbled.

He laughed and said, "Then we don't have to talk. It's still before midnight. I believe you have a deal to finish."

I rolled over so that I was facing him. "What do you want?" I asked hesitantly.

"Your lips," he replied seductively.

I smiled, sitting up in the bed. "As you wish, Captain."

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	9. Present

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LAW. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LAW. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LAAAWWWW. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LAW!**

**Ahem… Yes, in case you didn't know Law's birthday is October 6****th**** so OBVIOUSLY I just had to update today even though this wasn't planned.**

**(Probably going to be shorter than the other chapters, but bear with me!)**

* * *

I woke up before Law for once, which really surprised me. Not to mention, it was even later than I usually woke up. I felt like something strange was going on, and checked to make sure he was breathing.

As I walked up to breakfast, Penguin pulled me in quietly.

"Sh!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't wake him up!" he shushed.

"Why would I wake him up?" I asked, very confused. Everyone stared at me. "What?!"

"He didn't tell you?" Shachi asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked, getting annoying.

Penguin leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "It's his birthday."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, about to march back down those stairs to wake him up.

Shachi held me back and Penguin covered my mouth frantically. "SHH!" Shachi whispered hoarsely. "I said don't wake him up!"

"Why not? It's his birthday!" I said.

"He gets really mad when someone mentions it," he said.

"But why?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "You're gonna have to ask him that yourself," Shachi said. "But seriously, don't wake him up."

"Ok, ok, but are you guys going to do something for his birthday? A cake? A card?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. "He hates his birthday."

"No one hates their birthday, come on," I said, trying to get them on board.

Shachi put his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, you don't want to do this, Kamiko."

"Challenge accepted!" I said, smiling maliciously.

Penguin winced and looked to Shachi, "We're going to get punished for her actions, aren't we?"

"Well, _you_ did tell her…" he said.

Bepo narrowed his eyes at me and sighed. "I agree that we should do something for the Captain… So if that means I have to team up with you, so be it."

"Sweet!" I said. "Any other takers?" I looked around as they all scurried out of the room. "Guess not."

"So what did you have in mind?" he asked me.

"Do we have any streamers?" I asked.

"No."

"Construction paper?"

"What's that?"

"Glue?"

"No."

"Regular paper?"

"Does graphing paper count?"

"Sure, that's fine. What about markers?"

"Only black."

"Balloons?"

"Nope. Shachi is afraid of balloons."

I laughed and said, "Ok, we got nothing, but we can still make it work! Somehow… Go get the paper and the markers, we have a sign to make!"

* * *

Bepo promised me he had good handwriting, so I let him in charge of making the sign to hang up in the rec room. I went up to the kitchen to scrape together ingredients for a cake. It was almost an hour later when I had a chocolate cake baking in the oven.

I went out of the kitchen to find someone in the rec room.

"Hey, Penguin!" I called, seeing him down the hallway. "Keep you-know-who out of the kitchen."

"I have no part in this…" he said, walking away quickly.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the rec room to see Bepo hanging the pieces of paper on the wall.

"What do you think?" he asked, seemingly proud.

I gawked at the horrible calligraphy and misspelled words. "How did you misspell birthday…?" I tried courageously not to explode at him and took a calming deep breath. "It'll have to do… Ok, you go keep an eye on the cake and take it out when the oven dings. I'll start decorating with the extra paper."

"Aye," he said, walking out of the rec room.

I began taping the extra pieces of paper together and cutting origami people holding hands out of them. After I taped a strand under the terrible sign, I ran out of paper. With nothing else to use, I began stringing barbed wire around the room to decorate. It wasn't pretty by any means, but it was the thought that counted… right?

Bepo still hadn't come down with the cake by then so I went to go check on him in the kitchen. Before I even stepped in the kitchen, I smelled the smoke. Bepo was fanning out the smoke from the oven with a burnt cake sitting on the table.

I clenched my fist in anger. "I thought I told you to take it out when it dinged?" I said stiffly.

"I fell asleep!" he said. "I'm sorry! I'm a navigator for a reason!"

I took another calming deep breath and said, "You fix that and I'll go punch a wall, ok? Ok."

With the ruined cake in hand, I trekked back down to the rec room, not even bothering to decorate it with icing. It wouldn't have tasted any better with icing anyway.

I wanted to cry. Everything turned out horribly wrong. Law was totally going to skin us both alive when he saw our efforts.

I sulked out of the rec room and back up to the kitchen. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air.

"What the hell is that smell?" I heard Law asked from the kitchen.

_Shit… _I thought. _He's finally awake._

"Kamiko burned the cake, Captian!" Bepo burst out. "I told her not to do it."

"A cake?" Law asked sharply.

I backed up against the wall and kept listening in fear.

"Why would she bake a cake?" he asked.

"F-for your birthday…" Bepo said hesitantly.

"Who told her it was my birthday?" he yelled.

"Penguin and Shachi!" whimpered Bepo.

"That snitch…" I whispered, furious. I threw the doors open to the kitchen and glared at Bepo menacingly.

"What's this I hear about a cake, Kamiko?" he asked.

I sighed. "Might as well get this over with since that fucking snitch ratted me out…" I sighed. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere…"

"Kamiko-"

"It's a fucking surprise, ok?" I snapped back at him, walking out the door.

He was on my heels the whole way to the rec room, looming over me with an aura of hatred that I could feel, it was so thick.

I stopped at the door and paused at the handle. "Happy Birthday," I said, opening it reluctantly.

He walked inside and looked around at the horrible decorations.

"The cakes not edible and be careful in case the barbed wire falls down, it's pretty sharp," I said. "Sorry about the sign, too…"

"Kamiko-"

"I know, I know," I said. "You're gonna say you hate me for doing something for your birthday and I'll probably be skinned alive for it, I know. So just get to the point, ok?"

He laughed. "It's certainly a sight for sore eyes, I'll say," he smirked. "Is it supposed to be black or is it burnt chocolate?"

"Burnt chocolate."

He laughed again and took my hand. "I really hate chocolate, didn't I tell you?"

I sighed. "Great. Another thing to add to my rep sheet…"

"It's… quaint," he said, trying not to laugh. "You tried your best."

"Yeah, and it sucks, right?" I said.

"It really does!" he chuckled even more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's nice that you wanted to do something for me, but I don't like my birthday."

"Why not?" I asked. "That's really weird, you know that, right?"

He rolled his eyes and said stiffly, "When I want to talk about it I will."

"Ok, ok," I said. "I get it. I'll take down the décor and not mention it again."

"I believe we have a deal," he said, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and said, "I'll get right on that, Captain."

He started walking out the door, but he paused at the door and looked back. "Thanks," he said, "for trying. It was… sweet of you."

He walked out of the rec room and left me blushing with a satisfied grin overtaking my face.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

(I don't own One Piece or any of its content. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	10. Surrender

"ARGH!" I stomped in frustration, letting little spikes poke out from all over my skin. "Why did you talk me into this this?!"

"Because you need it," Law said, trying not to laugh. "Now, let's go again, Kamiko." He raised his long sword.

"I will stab you."

"I know you will," he chuckled. "But only if you can get close enough to stab me."

"Oh, you're so going to get it..." I snarled under my breath. I clenched the borrowed sword in my hand and wrapped barbed wire around it.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Begin!"

Within seconds of me lunging, he had already pushed me onto the floor.

I threw the sword down and shrieked, "I quit! You are obviously a terrible teacher and I can't fence!"

"I'm not a terrible teacher, it's you who's the terrible student," he replied calmly. "I told you a million times before, right foot back, left foot forward. But do you listen to me? No, you do not."

"Maybe I would listen if you... If you..." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Ahh! I'm so fucking done..." I started walking back inside.

"Room..." he said. "Shambles." I was suddenly transported into his arms. "Kamiko, stay. The lesson isn't over yet."

I looked up into his striking yellow eyes and the fury inside me melted. I sighed and agreed to stay.

"Let me go over it again," he said as I picked up my sword. "Right foot behind, left foot forward, bend your knees and strike."

"I got it," I said, doing as he said.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Begin!"

I hurled myself forward, aiming my sword for his chest. He blocked me easily, but said, "Excellent form."

I rolled my eyes and stood back up.

"Now, let's try close combat," he said.

"This is what I'm good at," I said, getting hyped up. "When I had Prickly Pear, we were unstoppable! Well, almost."

"Ok, then this should be easy," he said. "When I bring my foot forward to strike, you step back and counter like so." He demonstrated.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Like dancing."

"No, it's fencing, not dancing," he said. "There's a big difference."

"I was taught how to dance and how to fight during the same lesson, so there really isn't a big difference."

"Maybe that's why you're so weak..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me, Mr., but you are treading some very dangerous waters," I threatened.

"Kamiko, just focus," he said sternly.

"Alright, alright."

He stepped forward with his right foot while I stepped back with my left and blocked his sword.

"See, dancing!" I said.

"Fencing is not like dancing!" he yelled.

"Woah," I said. "Calm down." He tried to compose himself. "Oh, I see." I smirked slyly. "You don't know how to dance, do you?"

"No, I-"

"Ha!" I said. "You don't know how to dance!"

"Kamiko, let's just-"

I put my sword down and kicked it away. As I grabbed his blade, I wrapped my hands in barbed wire so I wouldn't cut myself. I snatched it out of his hand and pushed it away.

"We're doing this," I said.

"No-" he said, trying to push me away.

"It's like parrying!" I said, grabbing his shoulders. "You stand there. Put your arms around my waist."

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." he said, ears turning red.

"It's easy," I said, smiling. "I step forward with my right foot, you step back with your left. Just like you taught me."

We did so.

"Now step together." We did so as well. "See? Not that hard."

"This is a waste of time-" he said.

"Shh," I said, leaning in to kiss him. "You'd have to learn this eventually."

I spent the remainder of our morning fencing lesson teaching him how to dance to the basic rhythm of a waltz I hummed. It took a while, be he eventually got the hang of it.

* * *

"Hey, Law," I said while we were eating lunch. "When do we get to the archipelago?"

"Sometime this week, why?" he asked.

"I'm so excited!" I said. "Do you think we'll be able to go out together? Like alone? Like you promised?"

He smiled and said, "Of course we will. Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know... What if something comes up?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know..."

"What? See you expecting some huge event that shakes the course of humanity where we'll be separated forever or something?" he joked.

"No," I said. "Sorry, it was silly."

"Everything will be alright," he said. "It's just another stop."

"Yeah," I said. But I couldn't shake this terrible feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Three uneventful days later, I was awoken with good news.

"We have arrived, Kamiko," Law said, stroking my hair.

I yawned and sat up. I smiled at him and said, "'Morning..."

"Get ready quickly, I have a surprise for you in the kitchen," he said leaving the room.

I got up and dressed myself quickly, wondering what the hell could he have in store for me. As I walked into the kitchen, Law gestured to me and proclaimed, "I present to you, Nori Kamiko, my girlfriend."

"I knew it!" Shachi yelled. "Ha! You owe me!"

Bepo looked down in shame and handed his friend a couple berries.

"What?" I asked.

Law clenched his fists together as half of the crew started paying the other half of crew members.

"What the hell do you think you're all doing?" Law asked with a furious eye twitch.

"We kinda already knew, Captain..." Penguin said. "So some of us placed bets as to when you'd tell us..."

The whole crew stopped exchanging money and looked to their captain with horrified expressions. It looked like Law was about to burst into flames.

"ALL OF YOU, ONTO THE DECK **IMMEDIATELY**!" he shouted.

They all raced out of the room.

He smirked evilly and said, "I'll be back in a minute, Kamiko..."

_Oh my God, those poor guys..._ I thought.

I heard girlish shrieks coming from upstairs for about fifteen minutes before Law came back.

"Sorry about that..." he mumbled, sitting down next to me.

"The hell did you do to them?" I asked, not even really knowing if I wanted to know the truth.

"None of your concern for the moment," he said, stuffing a rice ball into his mouth to avoid conversation.

"Well, anyway..." I transitioned. "What're we gonna do today? Any ideas?"

"Well, the archipelago does have some great tourist attractions... I thought we could go there," he said.

"Sounds fun!" I said.

* * *

After he finished eating, he put on his signature hoodie and grabbed his sword. As we walked onto the deck, I saw the crew members trying to find their missing body parts that were scattered all over the deck.

"Oh my God! Law?!" I snapped.

"They deserved it," he shrugged.

Penguin hopped over to us with one leg and no arms and said, "Have a splendid time, Captain! Kamiko!"

"Thank you," I said. I leaned in and whispered, "Good luck!"

He laughed awkwardly and fell over.

I elbowed Law in the side and said, "You're terrible, you know that?"

"You forget they call me the Surgeon of Death."

"For a good reason too..." I mumbled as he helped me off the yellow submarine.

We eventually found our way to Grove 30, where the Sabaody Park resided! All the laughs and gleeful music rang through my ears like no sound I'd ever heard. It was so happy there! The children and their parents running around to the next ride, all of it amazed me.

Law looked at me and smiled, "Where would you like to go first?"

We spent most of the day riding rides, eating cotton candy, and watching all the people there. I couldn't tell if he was actually having fun or if he was faking it for me.

"Law!" I gasped in amazement. "This is the best date ever!"

"Better than with Crow?" he asked, smirking.

"Absolutely!" I said breathlessly.

He swallowed me in his strong embrace and whispered, "I'm glad to hear that, Kamiko."

I suddenly pulled away from him without knowing why. "Law," I said sheepishly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I... I think I love you," I stuttered. It felt so wrong to say those words to him, but it was the truth. "I love you, Law."

He smiled more brightly than I'd ever seen him smile before. His yellow eyes glimmered with affection as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I thought you'd never say it," he said, setting me down gently.

I laughed and held him close. "Sorry I kept you waiting," I smirked enticingly.

His lips attacked mine passionately. When we finally parted, people had started to stare. I laugh awkwardly as we continued walking through the park.

"Let's grab some dinner," Law suggested. "It's getting late."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "I wonder..."

"Hmm?" he purred.

"I wonder if the guys got their bodies back yet..." I said.

He laughed. "They always figure it out eventually."

"You done this before?!" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," he said. "It's fun to watch them squirm around."

"I take back what I said..." I chuckled, completely joking.

"Don't joke about that," he said sternly. "Don't ever joke about that."

"Sorry..." I said, ashamed.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the shopping and food groves of the archipelago.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked. "There's lots of choices."

"I don't mind," I said. "You pick. I got to choose the whole day."

"Alright," he said. "That's fair."

We walked down a crowded street lined with shops and busy people walking past us.

All of a sudden, the whole street grew terrifyingly quiet. I looked to Law who seemed just as confused as I was. All of the people in the street stopped walking and froze.

I looked down the street and saw three people riding on other human's backs.

I gasped and stepped back.

_What is wrong with those guys? _I thought.

"Law-"

"Shh," he whispered urgently. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. "Stay back."

Suddenly the people in the streets started collapsing to the ground and clearing out of these special people's way.

Law started kneeling as well.

"Law, what the hell is-"

"Psst! Get down!" a lady next to me warned.

The three people came closer and closer to us, still riding the other humans. I looked around and saw that I was the only one standing up. Quickly, I bowed my head and dropped to the floor.

"You!" said one of the people.

A bolt of lightning jerked through my body. Were they talking to me?!

Suddenly, the woman next to me was being carried off towards the three people.

"You will be my next wife!" said the important man.

They strapped her down while she kicked and screamed to let her go.

Everyone stayed down until the people vanished from sight.

Law helped me up and latched onto my hand tightly.

"We're going back to the ship," he murmured.

"What? Why?" I asked. "Who were those guys?!"

"The Celestial Dragons," he said.

I gasped. "What?! Why were they here?"

"I don't know," he said, picking up the pace.

I had to jog to keep up with him. "But why are we going back?"

"You're a beautiful woman, just the kind of person they look for in wives and slaves," he said. "That is not going to happen while I'm alive."

I blushed at his compliment. "I would never go with them, you know that right?"

"It wouldn't be your choice, Kamiko," he said. "Let's hurry, before anymore of them come."

* * *

Even though our plans for dinner were ruined by the appearance of the Celestial Dragons, we ended up having a lovely dinner on the deck of the ship.

"You know, Law?" I brought up.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"I'm curious..." I began.

"About?" he hummed.

"Where's my heart?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know, it's just I miss my heart beat and I'm always so cold..." I said. "And, to be honest, I'm kinda confused why I'm alive?"

"That's my ability," he said. "I can cut you up and still you won't die."

"Yeah, ok. But where is it? Can I have it back?"

"I thought you gave your heart to me?" he asked, smirking mischievously.

"Well, figuratively, yes, but I kinda want it back, if that's alright with you..." I requested.

Law took a deep breath before he began speaking. "You see, Kamiko... The reason I stole your heart was purely selfish motives, but now that I have it for completely unselfish reasons, I'm going to keep it," he explained. "For safe-keeping."

"Safe-keeping?" I asked suspiciously. "What, so I can't die or something?"

"Well, it decreases the chances of you dying by heart related piercing," he said.

"So I can't have my heart back?" I clarified, a little angry.

"No, not as of yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, standing up. "Its my heart."

"Not entirely," he said, remaining calm.

"Then give me your heart!" I yelled. "If I can't have mine, you can't have yours!"

"Kamiko-" he said, standing up.

"Law, I want my heart back," I interrupted. "Please."

"I'm telling you no, so sit down," he demanded.

I narrowed my eyes at him and started walking away, slamming the door to the deck as I walked inside. I strut straight downstairs and into his room. As I threw open the closet doors, I realized the hearts scattered at the bottom were missing.

"You really think I would still keep them there?" Law said, leaning against the door frame.

"Just give it back," I said. "That's all I ask."

"Do you not trust me with something as important as your heart?" he asked, stepping forward.

"I could ask the same of you, Law!" I retorted back immediately.

"That's different, Kamiko. I'm much stronger-"

"It's not a questions of who's stronger, it's a questions of where the hell did you put my heart, Law?" I spat.

"It's safe! What more do you want?!" he yelled.

"I want it back where it belongs!" I screamed into his face.

"So you really don't love me, is that it?" he asked.

"What the fuck?! I'm not talking about my heart as a metaphorical sense! I'm talking about my physical fucking heart, Law!" I yelled.

"Do you want it that bad?" he asked, face turning red with ire.

"Yes," I huffed.

"Too bad, Kamiko," he said. "You'll never find it."

I was about to scream at him when Bepo came into the room awkwardly. "I-is everything alright, Captain?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes, everything's fine," Law replied stiffly, eyes blazing into mine.

He got the message and walked away hurriedly.

"I don't understand why this is so important for you," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's like you've never even loved someone before! Ever had a family, Surgeon of Death? Someone you cared about?" I yelled. "It's like you e never even heard of the concept of-"

He grabbed my wrist angrily and pulled me closer to his face. I was so shocked, I had no idea what to do.

"Never speak to me like that again," he said quietly. He threw my wrist away and I landed elbow-first on the bed. I looked back at him with terrified eyes and winced as he held up his hand, looking like he was about to slap me.

I waited a couple seconds before looking at him again. His hand was still up threateningly, but his face told a different story. He looked like his whole world collapsed on him and everything he had ever loved was lost. The brilliant yellow color in his eyes were grey and lifeless and his complexion tuned pale.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his hand down. "I shouldn't have touched you-"

"Law," I said, standing back up. "It was my fault. I pushed you... I'm sorry. I'll just leave-"

"No," he said. "Don't leave." He brushed the hair out of my face and said, "I swear on my life, I will never hurt you again. Can you give me another chance, Kamiko?"

I nodded and said, "All is forgiven, if you can forgive the things I said."

"Of course, Love," he replied with a smile and a glimmer of yellow coming back into his eyes.

"We fight too much..." I said somberly.

"That's because we're both so incredibly stubborn."

"Yeah, that defiantly has something to do with it."

I wrapped my arms around him and he did so as well. His body heat really warmed me up and his intoxicating scent filled my thoughts. He rested his head on my shoulder and said, "If I ever raise a hand at you again, you have my permission to cut my hands off."

I laughed and pulled my head away from his chest. "But if I did that, you couldn't hold me like this."

He chuckled and smirked, fully regain his normal complexion. "That'd be a shame, now wouldn't it?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it would," I said, grabbed his face and pulling him into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he purred, breathing heavily as he smirked and looked into my eyes.

He kissed me again, but this time longer and a little rougher than before. As we kissed, he started walking towards the bed. I panicked and broke away, but out faces were still pressed against each other.

"Law," I breathed.

"What?" he asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Law, I can't..." I said, terrified.

"Why not?" he growled, as I pushed him away.

"It still... I... I just can't," I said. "I'm sorry, but it still feels wrong."

"How long are you going to make me wait?" he asked, annoyed. "You said you loved me. You said you had more fun with me than him!"

"I know, I know I said that, Law, but-"

"But what, then?" he asked. "What am I to you? Am I just this other guy that's second best? Is that all I am to you?"

"No, Law-"

"The what is it?" he asked. "Why can't you give yourself completely to me?!"

"Because I still love him, Law!" I screamed, bursting into tears. "I do, I still love him."

"What about me?"

"I love you, Law, I swear I do... It's just that... I just... My feelings are different."

"Different?" he asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been with Crow my whole life, Law," I said. "I was going to marry him, for heavens sake! And then, I met you and everything got so complicated... I love you, but this love is different than what I feel for Crow!"

"I refuse to be second-best, Kamiko, just know that," he said dangerously.

"No, Law!" I said, grabbed his shoulders. "You're not second-best, that's the point I'm trying to make! I love you more than I love Crow!"

"Then why are you holding yourself back, Love?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I admitted, sitting down on the bed. "I don't know."

He sat down next to me and said, "How long do I need to wait?"

"I don't know," I repeated.

"I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes," he said.

"It feels like you're pressuring me, Law," I said.

"And that's my fault," he admitted. "I'm going to stop pressuring you until you make your decision."

"Promise?" I asked, looking into his gorgeous yellow eyes.

"Promise," he said, wiping away a tear from my cheek. "I completely surrender the decision to you."

"Thank you," I said, feeling ten times more relieved. "That means a lot."


End file.
